El gran pesar de ser espíritu
by Dark janubis
Summary: Una tragedia ataca a Yugi y en medio del dolor todos sus amigos solo tendrán algo en mente... VENGANZA! pero recibiran ayuda inesperada!
1. Un grave error

Dark: Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he escrito estos capítulos… lamento mucho la larga espera. No sé si es que alguien los leerá de nuevo, pero tomé la decisión de reescribirlos. No se preocupen, no voy a cambiar nada en especial, solo quería arreglar algunas cosas como la ortografía y un poco de gramática para hacer la lectura más agradable, a la par que voy recordando como iba la historia para poder continuarla. También tomo este momento para retirar la presencia de mi hermanita de estos capítulos… oficialmente, a ella ya no le gusta Yugioh! Y me abandona u.u , pero yo todavía le voy a dar un último intento a estas historias, espero que sean de su agrado. Y ya saben como va **Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

* * *

**El más grande error**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra. Yugi Mutou y sus amigos pasaban un agradable momento juntos en la tienda de juegos. Tea, Joey, Tristan y Yami. Tener al faraón presente hacía que la reunión fuese aun mejor. Los muchachos agradecían a Shadi por haberlos ayudado a darle al faraón un cuerpo físico con el cual existir fuera del rompecabezas. Los cinco amigos reían y charlaban amenamente, y todo habría estado completamente bien, de no ser porque a veces, algunas personas no saben cuando es momento de cerrar la boca...

-Oye Yugi, me enteré que el chico nuevo estuvo jugando al abusivo contigo- comentó Joey mientras abría una gaseosa y miraba de reojo a su pequeño amigo.

El pequeño se puso tenso cuando oyó esto.

-¿El chico nuevo?-preguntó Yugi fingiendo no entender de lo que hablaba.

-Sabes de quien hablo viejo, el chico nuevo, ese que esta con la pandilla de Gail, el abusivo que solía perseguirte- Joey se veía algo serio, la verdad es que estaba algo molesto porque Yugi aún fingía que estas cosas no le pasaban tanto como antes.

-¿Eso es cierto Yugi?- pregunto Yami, algo de incipiente enojo presente en su voz. El faraón estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Bueno...yo...-Yugi siempre se ponía nervioso cuando era el centro de atención por este tipo de cosas. Se había sentido incómodo desde la mañana porque Joey lo había estado vigilando constantemente y se preguntaba porqué… ahora no estaba muy feliz de averiguarlo.

-Yugi, ¿acaso ese chico fue el que te empujo de las bancas ayer?- preguntó Tea algo preocupada

-¿qué? ¿Quién te lo dijo?- el muchacho estaba tan sorprendido que tiró un poco de su gaseosa

-Vamos Yugi, ¿realmente crees que alguno de nosotros te creyó cuando viniste cojeando y diciendo haberte caído solo?- Tristan dijo en tono irónico.

Yugi estaba atrapado y lo sabía. Había tratado de ocultar el hecho de que en la escuela lo habían estado molestando para evitar que Yami se sintiera mal o incómodo. Ahora que él y el faraón estaban separados, Yugi quería evitar que él se preocupara tanto. Yami ya tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar y el pequeño no quería ser una carga para él. Pero ahora podía ver que había logrado lo contrario. El rostro del espíritu tenía una expresión de claro enojo.

-¡Yugi!- dijo en tono demandante el ex faraón- ¿por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?

Sin dejarse intimidar, el joven respondió con total calma no quería que te enojases con ese sujeto.

-¿qué?- Yami vio a su compañero con una expresión de confusión-. Yugi ese chico te esta lastimando, ¿por qué lo defiendes?

-¡Porque no esta bien ser vengativo!- exclamó Yugi-. Además, no quiero que todo el día te preocupes por mi, ahora que estamos separados debes tratar de preocuparte más por tí mismo en lugar de preocuparte por mi todo el tiempo.

-Yugi, lo que dices podrá sonar lindo, pero en este mundo ser amable no te protegerá de terminar herido por abusivos como ese.- la voz de Joey estaba cargada del coraje que le daba tener que reprochar a su amigo.

-Es cierto. Viejo, es hora de hacer lo que un hombre debe hacer en lugar de solo seguir lo que piensas correcto. Es hora de que dejes de ser tan ingenuo. Ya no puedes cambiar de lugar con Yami para que te proteja.- Tristan enfatizó levantando los puños.

-Ellos tienen razón Yugi, no debes dejar que los demás te pisoteen todo el tiempo, no siempre podrás tener a Joey, Tristan o Yami para que te cuiden, ¡tienes que pelear por ti mismo!- le dijo Tea.

Ellos no se daban cuenta, pero sus comentarios, supuestamente pensando en su bien, en realidad estaban lastimando el orgullo de su pequeño amigo. Siempre era consciente de que era el espíritu quien luchaba sus peleas, ¡pero no quería decir que el nunca se hubiese defendido! Yugi era amable, pero ¡no era un niño que debía de ser protegido!

-Entonces no me protejan, no tienen que hacerlo, ¡que yo recuerde nunca se los pedí! -gritó el joven duelista en un intento de desahogar su frustración.

Todos quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos por la repentina demostración de furia de Yugi. Nunca antes lo habían visto gritarles de esa manera. Pero alguien no estaba dispuesto a tolerarle cosas ese día…

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó Yami dando un golpe en el mostrador, lo cual asustó a todos, en especial al pequeño Yugi-. No vuelvas a decir eso. Entiéndelo bien, ¡te guste o no las cosas no son como tu quieres! -con cada palabra Yugi caía más y más en un abismo oscuro-. Ten esto bien presente Yugi, mientras tu vivas, yo te voy a proteger y ¡no quiero que me vuelvas a ocultar estas cosas! Soy tu amigo y más que nada soy tu Yami y exijo de ti tu plena confianza, ¡ENTIENDES!- la cara de furia que tenía en ese momento espantó inclusive a Joey. Es más hubiese sido capaz de asustar al mismísimo Seto Kaiba de haber estado presente.

Pero el efecto que tenía en Yugi era mucho más grande, porque el pequeño no solo lo oía sino que también podía sentir su ira quemando desde el fondo de su conexión con el espíritu.

-yo...yo...-Yugi estaba tan asustado que apenas y podía hablar.

Yami tardó unos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y vio con culpabilidad como el rostro de su hikari estaba al borde de las lágrimas. La confianza de Yugi y sus sentimientos habían sido , yo...-quiso disculparse, pero entes de que pudiese decir algo, la expresión en el rostro de Yugi pasó de miedo a una confusa ira, sentimiento que por medio del rompecabezas llegó hasta el espíritu.

-En ese caso...-dijo Yugi mientras las primeras lágrimas caían de su rostro-. si mientras viva seré la carga que debes llevar a cuestas ¡EN ESE CASO PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTO!- dijo de un grito y salió corriendo de la casa cegado por la rabia.

-Yugi- dijo Yami mientras sentía que Yugi cerraba su parte de la conexión espiritual que compartían, impidiéndole de esa forma ver sus emociones y pensamientos.-lo lamento.

-no te preocupes Yami- dijo Joey colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Si viejo, solo dijimos la verdad- le aseguró Tristan.

-Ya verás, cuando se le pase el enojo, Yugi volverá- reaseguro Tea.

-Eso espero... en verdad lo lamento...no sé que me pasó...-dijo mientras miraba sus manos- . De pronto solo perdí el control –tener su cuerpo propio era algo que el pobre faraón aun no estaba acostumbrado a poseer y controlar sus emociones en un contenedor nuevo era difícil para él.

Ooo

En medio de la calle, Yugi seguía corriendo

"_¿En verdad ellos creen que soy tan débil?" _Pensaba molesto Yugi "_¿por qué se molestaron conmigo? ¿Por qué Yami me gritó? ¿Por qué le grité? Quien sabe… si yo no estuviese, tal vez Yami no tendría que preocuparse tanto."_

Entonces Yugi dejo de correr. Cuando la densa rabia que tenía empezó a esfumarse, fue capaz de darse cuenta de las cosas con más claridad.

"_Quizá solo estoy sobre actuando las cosas. Quizá todos nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones… Solo estaban preocupados por mi,"_ pensó, mientras calmaba sus agitados ánimos. _"Ellos sólo quieren protegerme, debería estar agradecido en lugar de estar furioso. Hicieron mal al reaccionar así, y Yami… bueno, él debe aprender a controlar su carácter; pero, sé que lo intenta y yo… yo he hecho mal al huir. Debería volver y aclarar las cosas,"_ pensó ya completamente calmado. _"si, eso haré, volveré a casa y aclararé las cosas. Son mis amigos y solo querían protegerme, de la misma forma en que yo los protegería. Seguro podemos arreglarlo!"_

Entonces dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro de donde estaba. La ira lo había llevado a internarse en una parte de la ciudad que él no reconocía.

-y ahora ¿dónde estoy?- se preguntó caminando un poco.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Yugi tenía un mal presentimiento, pero lo hizo de lado, quería regresar a casa lo más rápido posible. Pero en su apuro no se dio cuenta de que una sombra lo seguía desde la oscuridad de un callejón.

Sin darse cuenta Yugi se siguió internando más y más, hasta que recordó...

-Que tonto de mí. Si llamo a Yami a través del rompecabezas, puedo disculparme y pedirle ayuda para regresar a casa -así que decidió que eso haría. El rompecabezas era muy útil, incluso actuaba de GPS.

Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo algo o alguien lo jaló hacia el callejón.

-¡¿qué...!- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que una fuerte y gran mano le cubriera la nariz y la boca con un trapo húmedo con algo que olía raro. Yugi reconoció el familiar aroma del químico que usaban en clase de biología.

"_¡Cloroformo!" _pensó con desesperación mientras trataba de abrir su conexión con Yami, a la vez de luchar contra el sueño _"!Tengo... que... lograrlo!"_

Justo antes de quedar inconsciente logró abrir la conexión mandando sólo un mensaje _"Ayuda...me...Yam...i"_

Ooo

Yami estaba esperando que Yugi volviese cuando sintió como si algo golpeara en la puerta de su alma. Un desesperado sonido que silbaba en sus oídos. Yami corrió en su mente a abrir la puerta y un mensaje fue susurrado en su mente.

"_Ayuda...me...Yam...i"_

Yami saltó de su asiento al sentir el miedo en ese corto mensaje

Todos sus amigos lo miraron confundidos.

-Yami ¿qué pasa?- gritó alarmado Joey.

-Es Yugi...-dijo mientras todos le prestaron completa atención-. ¡YUGI ESTA EN PROBLEMAS!

* * *

R&R


	2. Recolectando las pistas

**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

**

* * *

**

Recolectando las pistas

-Es Yugi...-dijo mientras todos le prestaban completa atención-. YUGI ESTA EN PROBLEMAS!

-¿QUÉ!- fue la primera reacción del grupo.

-¡Yami! ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Cómo que nuestro amigo esta en problemas?- preguntó Joey.

-Es que... él… ¡él acaba de pedirme ayuda!- fue todo lo que Yami respondió antes de empezar a caminar como tonto por toda la habitación.

-Espera un segundo... ¿cómo que Yugi te pidió ayuda? Yo no oí nada...

-¡Joey eres un inepto!-gritó Tristan, quien obviamente estaba empezando a perder la paciencia- ¿Acaso no te lo hemos explicado antes?

-¡no sé de que hablas!

-Mira Joey... Yugi y Yami comparten una conexión esperitual por medio del rompecabezas, gracias a ella Yami puede hablar con Yugi y viceversa a través de sus mentes ¿Recuerdas?-Preguntó Tea.

-AH… esa conexión… jeje, lo siento…

-¡Joey no hay tiempo para tus tonterías¡ Yugi esta en problemas, necesitamos encontrarlo!-dijo Tristan mientras se acercaba al nervioso Yami-. Si lo que dicen es verdad ¿no podrías usar esa extraña conexión para encontrar a Yugi?

-Ya lo intenté, pero todo indica que Yugi debe estar inconsciente o sin el rompecabezas.

-Pero, ¿no tienes idea de en dónde buscarlo?-Joey estaba empezando a sentirse nervioso por lo que podría pasarle a su amigo.

-Si, ¿no sabes de dónde te llamó antes de que dejaras de escucharlo?- preguntó Tea.

-Ahora que lo mencionan ¡Sí, recuerdo aproximadamente a que distancia pude percibirlo llamarme, sólo tendríamos que ir hacia ese lugar y quizá podríamos encontrar algo que nos diga donde esta Yugi!-dijo Yami tomando una chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡Buen plan!-dijo Joey.

-Pero esta oscureciendo, es algo peligroso-dijo Tristan.

-Mal plan-dijo Joey.

-Tomaremos unas linternas y nos mantendremos en grupo-dijo Yami.

-¡Buen plan!-reiteró Joey.

-Pero qué hay si Yugi regresa o si el abuelo llega y no hay nadie-dijo Tristan.

-Mal plan-repitió Joey.

-Entonces que Tea se quede para que pueda vigilar la tienda en caso de que vuelvan, si eso pasa ella puede llamar a Joey a su celular- Yami ya se estaba cansando de esto.

-De acuerdo- dijo Tea.

-Buen...

-Joey ¡Cállate! –gritaron todos.

-¡ay! ¡que sensibles!- dijo Joey mientras seguía a sus amigos en busca de Yugi.

Ooo

En un cuarto oscuro y tétrico, Yugi estaba empezando a recobrar el conocimiento...

-ah...qué...¿en...en...en dónde estoy?- se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras entreabría sus ojos. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo una oscura habitación -. ohhh... mi cabeza...-Yugi trato de sujetarse la cabeza, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas detrás de sí a una especie de tubo-¿pero qué?...-trató de librarse de sus ataduras forcejeando.

-Eso no te servirá pequeño- dijo una misteriosa voz-. En este instante te encuentras atado con esposas de acero a un tubo de hierro sólido, así que ni en un millón de años podrás librarte de allí.

-¿quién anda allí?-Yugi estaba empezando a sentir algo de pánico, el cual aumentó en gran medida cuando una leve luz se encendió hacia su rostro y vio una figura en la oscuridad- ¡Res...responda!

-¿Quién soy yo? -dijo la figura encapuchada, mientras sacaba un frasco de su bolsillo y humedecía un pañuelo-. Yo soy -se acercó y colocó el pañuelo sobre el rostro de Yugi a la PEOR PESADILLA NIÑO, y nos vamos a divertir mucho en poco tiempo, ya lo verás, jajajaja.

Con eso Yugi empezó a quedarse dormido otra vez por el cloroformo. Lo último que oyó fue la cruenta risa de su captor antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Ooo

De vuelta con Yami y los chicos...

-Yami ¿realmente sabes a dónde vamos?- preguntó Joey tratando de alcanzar al desesperado faraón.

-Si, ¡estoy seguro de que fue por aquí!

-No lo sé, este barrio me esta poniendo los nervios de punta... Ya esta casi completamente oscuro y no reconozco nada- dijo Tristan algo asustado.

De pronto Yami se detuvo.

-Yami ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Joey algo inquieto.

-Es aquí.

-¿Qué es aquí, Yami?-preguntó Tristan.

-¡Estoy seguro de que recibí el mensaje de Yugi en esta área!

-Pues si lo recibiste de aquí no hay duda de que esta en líos, reconozco esta parte de la ciudad, es una zona peligrosa. Debemos actuar con cautela- Joey advirtió en baja.

De pronto, Tristan oyó el sonido de una lata cayendo y volteó con rapidez alumbrando con su linterna.

-¿Qué... qué fue eso?

-Una lata- Yami respondió con calma alumbrando al objeto en el suelo.

-Chicos, no sé si lo sienten, pero creo que alguien nos observa-dijo Joey moviéndose hacia sus compañeros.

Los tres muchachos estaban algo nerviosos, pero en realidad Joey y Tristan estaban nerviosos por lo que podría estarlos observando, Yami estaba nervioso por lo que ése algo pudo hacerle a Yugi.

De pronto de un callejón oscuro se oyó una siniestra risa.

-Muahahahahaha

-No sé por qué, pero eso me suena conocido- Yami susurro para si.

-No importa lo que sea, mejor hay que dejarlo ahí e irnos- dijo un aterrado Tristan, Joey por su parte estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera podía hablar.

De pronto unos ojos rojos brillaron entre las sombras. Con esto Joey y Tristan se abrazaron y empezaron a temblar de miedo. Yami estaba sudando frío, pero algo le decía que no había mucho que temer. De pronto la voz volvió a reír.

-¡Muahahahahahaha! ¡Teman tontos! ¡Muahahahaha!

Joey y Tristan estaban al borde del desmayo, pero Yami solo una expresión aburrida, cualquier rastro de temor había desaparecido. Esa voz era demasiado inconfundible como para no reconocerla. Yami caminó hacia el callejón con confianza.

-Yami, no lo hagas-decían el par de amigos.

Pero Yami se acercó más. Estando casi a punto de entrar, Yami se paró y miró fijamente en la oscuridad.

-¡No crees que ya estas grandecito para jugar al fantasmita...!-dijo llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Luego encendió su linterna hacia el callejón revelando a…-¡..Bakura!

-¿QUÉ? ¡BAKURA?- gritaron al unísono el par de muchachos.

-Muahahahaha, vaya, pero que... divertido, los mortales de estos días...jaja, son fáciles de espantar ¡incluso te hice sudar Faraón! jajajaja –Bakura se revolcaba de la risa mientras hablaba.

-HEY!- gritaron los dos chicos- NO NOS ASUSTASTE!

-¿Así, entonces deberé creer que el que se están abrazando es porque son muy buenos 'amigos' ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?- gracias al comentario notaron que se habían abrazado al otro por el miedo. Rápidamente se separaron y se sonrojaron de la vergüenza, lo cual sólo causó un aumento de risa en Bakura.

-¡Muahahahahahaha! Deberían ver sus rostros. No tienen precio ¡jajaja!- de pronto una luz cayó sobre Bakura

-Bakura ¿eres tu?- pregunto una suave voz.

-Sí Ryou ¡aquí estoy!- respondió Bakura algo molesto _"bendito Hikari, ¡siempre llega cuando más me divierto!"_ pensaba refunfuñando.

-¡Al fin! Oye, creí haberte dicho claramente que no te la pases asustando a las perso...- Ryou no terminó su oración pues se dio cuenta de que los asustados en cuestión eran sus amigos-. ¿Chicos? Pero, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Creo que lo mismo podríamos preguntarte, ¿no se supone que vives hacia el otro lado de la ciudad?- preguntó Yami con curiosidad.

-Bueno es que...

-Simple Faraón, ¡me encanta este lugar y Ryou me deja venir de vez en cuando a divertirme!- respondió Bakura en lugar de Ryou.

-¿Es eso cierto, Ryou?

-Si Yami, mientras Bakura no envíe a nadie al reino de las sombras, yo dejo que venga aquí a pasarla, siempre y cundo me permita supervisarlo.

-Pero ¿qué haces para divertirte en un lugar así?-preguntó curioso Tristan.

-Fácil. Engaño, estafo, peleo, robo, me escurro entre las sombras y... a sí, ¡espanto bebés como ustedes todo el tiempo!- dijo riéndose entre dientes.

-¿qué?, me las vas a pagar- Joey estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima pero fue detenido por Tristan.

-Ryou, ¿tu permites qué haga todo eso?

-Si, pero sólo si me promete enmendarlo después.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Simple. Si roba, lo devuelvo. Si estafa lo hago confesar, si engaña no le permito aprovecharse y si espanta lo fuerzo a disculparse. De esa manera no hay de que preocuparse Yami. Oh, y si se pelea, no hay problema, los golpes que reciba le sirven de castigo.- respondió el alegre hikari.

Por otro lado Bakura estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-El rey de los ladrones, manejado por su Hikari, ¡wow, eso si que es un cambio!- dijo Yami al borde de la risa.

Bakura estaba más que avergonzado.

-Oye Bakura, deberías ver tu rostro, ¡no tiene precio!- dijo Joey riéndose junto a Tristan

-mrmrmr ¡Tenías que decirlo! ¿Verdad, Ryou!

-Oops, creo que olvide que no querías que lo supieran Bakura- dijo riéndose un poco-. Bueno, pero ahora que ya les explique el porqué de nuestras presencias, me gustaría que nos explicaran el porqué de las suyas.

De pronto Yami y los chicos recordaron lo que se suponía debían hacer y dejaron de reír.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No Ryou, lo que pasa es que...-Yami procedió a contar todo lo ocurrido a Bakura y Ryou

-¿Que Yugi esta perdido? eso es terrible, ¡tenemos que encontrarlo y pronto!-dijo alarmado Ryou.

-Tonto faraón, ¡tenías tu y tus amigos que meter la pata y alejar a tu propio Hikari!

-Lo sé Bakura, yo tampoco estoy orgulloso de ello- respondió Yami.

-Bueno, luego habrá tiempo de auto flagelarse, ahora lo importante es buscar a Yugi, pero ¿cómo?- preguntó Tristan.

-Lo tengo- dijo Joey, para sorpresa de todos (Joey había estado tan callado que se habían olvidado de él)- Se supone que la sortija de Ryou busca artículos del milenio ¿no?, entonces podríamos usarla para buscar el rompecabezas y con él a de estar Yugi.

-¡Buen plan!-dijeron Yami y Tristan, sorprendidos de que Joey hubiese estado pensando al respecto.

-¡Hey!, ¿qué les hace pensar que les permitiría usar mi sortija para encontrar al tonto Hikari del faraón!

-Simple, porque ahora es **Mi sortija** y yo digo que buscaremos a Yugi, ¡te guste o no!- dijo Ryou caminando con los demás, siguiendo la sortija del milenio y esperando encontrar al fin a Yugi.

Ooo

-umm...cielos...debo dejar de despertar así- Yugi empezó a despertarse de nuevo, pero no muy feliz de ver otra vez el oscuro cuarto - ...la...oscuridad...

-¿Te asusta?- preguntó la misma voz de antes.

-¡No!-dijo valientemente-. es sólo que...me pone...algo...bueno... nervioso...

-Nervios de lo que esta en ella ¿verdad? , ¿nervios de estar solo sin tus amigos para ayudarte?

-No, ¡sólo estoy nervioso por que no veo el rostro del cobarde que me tiene atado a este tubo!

-Eres muy valiente, pero pronto le enseñaré a tu boca a no decir tonterías -Yugi sentía los pasos del sujeto por la habitación-. Pobre niño, la oscuridad lo pone nervioso, entonces... ¡arreglemos eso!-dicho esto una luz amarilla se encendió sobre Yugi. La intensidad del foco lograba alumbrar un poco más de la habitación, permitiendo que Yugi viera ciertas cosas que le hubiese gustado no ver-. Bueno creo que te llaman la atención mis pequeños juguetes, ¿verdad?

Yugi miró la cantidad artículos que había en la pared. Se veían varios objetos que solo podían pertenecer dentro de una colección de tortura. Varias agujas y una espeluznante colección de cuchillos y navajas. Había más artículos, pero con sólo ver los primeros, Yugi ya no quiso ver más.

-¿Pa..pa...para qué son esos artículos?

-Bueno con ellos tu y yo vamos a...digamos… Jugar –el, obviamente, lunático sujeto río de nuevo una risa casi infernal que solo quemaba los oídos del pequeño.

"_Necesito ayuda, debo llamar a Yami o este sujeto va a hacerme cosas que preferiría no pensar; debo intentarlo..."_ En eso Yugi se dio cuenta de que no sentía el peso del rompecabezas sobre su pecho. Miró hacia abajo y fue entonces que sintió una gran desesperación. _"Mi rompecabezas. Ese sujeto me quito el rompecabezas del milenio,...esto no es nada bueno...Ojala este a salvo..."_

Ooo

-Tonto Hikari, sabía que no podrías localizar el rompecabezas tu solo- dijo Bakura mientras caminaba siguiendo la dirección del anillo.

-Es que... nunca antes lo había intentado a tanta distancia, jaja- Ryou se rascaba la nuca mientras Bakura le gruñía.

Aparentemente el rompecabezas estaba más lejos de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado. Por ello Ryou, que no tenía mucha experiencia con el anillo para buscar artículos, tuvo que dárselo a Bakura.

-No importa quien lo tenga mientras encontremos lo que buscamos- dijo Joey en un intento de callar al ex espíritu.

-Tú lo dices mortal, porque no comprendes la magnitud de estos poderes que...- de pronto Bakura se quedo parado en seco, causando que los que iban detrás de él se chocaran.

-¿Bakura qué te pasa?-gritó Tristan.

-Es el rompecabezas...-susurró Bakura levantando su mano.

Todos voltearon a mirar hacia donde estaba señalando. Ahí, tirado en el suelo de un callejón, yacía el rompecabezas del milenio, lleno de suciedad.

-Aquí esta el artículo... ¿dónde esta Yugi?-Empezaron a buscarlo inmediatamente después de que Ryou preguntó.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo...-dijo Yami, el miedo que sentía empezaba a mostrarse en sus acciones.

-Faraón, yo no creo que tu hikari este cerca de aquí.

-¿de qué hablas Bakura?

-No es obvio. El mensaje llego en un sitio, el rompecabezas aparece a varias calles de distancia. Si me lo preguntan, yo diría que alguien estuvo arrastrando a Yugi a algún lado y el rompecabezas es sólo un rezago de esa captura- dijo tranquilamente.

-Pero ¿Quién, cómo y por qué?!-preguntó Yami. Eso era justo lo que se preguntaban todos.

* * *

R&R


	3. Un cruento Hallazgo

**Dark Janubis no es dueña de yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes**

**Un cruento hallazgo**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Yugi había desaparecido. Todos sus amigos habían vuelto a la tienda y ahora estaban sentados en la sala esperando a que algo o alguien les diese alguna pista del paradero del pequeño duelista. Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yami y el Sr. Mutou, quien había llegado a casa solo para enterarse de lo ocurrido, estaban totalmente nerviosos. Al no encontrar otra salida, el Sr. Mutou había decidido llamar a la policía. Esta situación no le agradó en nada a Yami, quien no podía evitar el sospechar que quizá algún duelista de las sombras hubiese secuestrado a Yugi, caso en el cual, ningún policía podría hacer nada. Pero terminó accediendo puesto que no se le ocurrió ninguna otra opción. El ambiente del lugar era tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Realmente espero que este bien- dijo Ryou para romper el silencio.

Joey también.

Yami estaba caminando de lado a lado con el rompecabezas en sus manos. Bakura lo notó y no pudo evitar dar su opinión.

-Ustedes, mortales, se preocupan demasiado, ¡quizá el tonto hikari del faraón sólo sigue de paseo!

Antes de que alguien se diese cuenta, Yami ya estaba sobre Bakura sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa y chocando su frente contra la del otro espíritu.

-Cierra tu boca o la pasarás peor que en el reino de las Sombras, ¡¿entendiste ladrón de Tumbas?!

-¡Tu no me mandas faraón, además yo podría tener razón!-Bakura luchó por liberarse, pero Yami tenía la ventaja de la ira.

-¿VES ESTO? - dijo mostrando el rompecabezas, casi empotrándolo en la cara de Bakura-. ¡SI ESTO ESTA AQUÍ MIENTRAS YUGI ESTA ALLÁ AFUERA, ALGO ESTA DEFINITIVAMENTE MAL!-al oír sus propias palabras empezó a soltar a Bakura-. Yugi nunca va a ningún lado sin el rompecabezas... ¿por qué se lo quitaría y lo arrojaría ahora?- dejó caer a Bakura puesto que había perdido las fuerzas.

-Bueno quizá quiso deshacerse de ti por un tiempo y en un arranque de ira lo arrojó- la tranquilidad con que Bakura dijo esto le incitaron a Yami ganas de golpearlo-. Después de todo, si yo fuera él, ¡también desearía alejarme de tu obsesiva persona!

Yami estuvo a punto de ir a golpear al imprudente ladrón cuando de pronto oyó un gemido y una caída. Al voltear notó que Bakura estaba en el suelo, una mano en su rostro y una expresión de perplejidad.

"_¿pero quién...?"_Se preguntó.

-¡MAS TE VALE QUE TE CALLES O YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE CALLARTE!

Yami quedó tan atónito como Bakura al ver a Ryou gritándole a su yami después de haberle dado un puñetazo.

Bakura sólo podía observar asombrado a su hikari. Nunca ni en sus más lejanos sueños habría pensado que Ryou tendría el valor para golpearlo y menos para amenazarlo. Y por más extraño que parezca no se sentía enojado, más bien algo preocupado al ver que Ryou estaba llorando silenciosamente. Desde ese instante, Bakura no dijo nada más y todos volvieron a lo que estaban.

Ooo

Estaba agotado, adolorido y muy, muy cansado. Tenía frío, hambre y más que nada, mucha sed. Yugi despertó para encontrarse otra vez sólo en la oscura habitación. Su captor se había retirado después de 'jugar' unas horas con él. El pequeño joven yacía en el suelo. Quería levantarse, pero no podía. Ya no estaba atado. Su captor lo había soltado de sus ataduras diciendo que podía moverse cuanto el quisiese, claro, si es que aun podía. Pero Yugi simplemente no pudo, no tenía las fuerzas, y aunque las tuviese su cuerpo le dolía tanto que no podía levantarse. Esto era por mucho, peor que cualquier paliza que hubiese recibido durante toda su corta vida.

-Yami... chicos... abuelo...-susurraba Yugi mientras de su rostro caían lágrimas de desesperación.- perdónenme...

Yugi se sentía muy mal y estaba seguro que también estaba haciendo preocuparse a sus amigos, ese pensamiento lo angustiaba más.

Aun tenía la esperanza de que lo ayudasen, pero como su captor lo dijo, aun habrían muchos 'juegos' antes de terminar.

La oscuridad de la habitación lo asustaba, pero podía soportarla. Es más, estaba empezando a agradarle el no ver luz, puesto que la luz significaba que ése hombre había regresado para seguir con su sádica forma de 'diversión'. Yugi se mordió el labio inferior en un esfuerzo por no gemir del dolor que su pierna le hacía sentir. Tal vez, estaba rota… pero no podía moverse para mirar.

"_debo re...sistir"_ pensaba con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó dormir un poco, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podría volver a dormir, no hasta que pudiese salir de ahí.

Ooo

Ya era de día y todos se habían quedado dormidos en donde estaban. El Sr. Mutou en un sillón; Joey, Tristan y Ryou en otro; Bakura sobre la alfombra; Tea en el último sillón vacío; y Yami sentado recostándose a un lado del sillón de Joey y los otros. Todos estaban inconcientes cuando de pronto el timbre sonó volviéndolos a la 'vida' de una forma un poco brusca. El Sr. Mutou fue a abrir la puerta mientras los otros se desperezaban.

-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?- dijo el abuelo al hombre parado enfrente de él y a la mujer detrás. Ambos vestían uniformes de policía.

-Buenos días, usted es el Sr. Solomon Mutou, ¿verdad?- preguntó el hombre

-Sí, lo soy.

-Mucho gusto Sr. Mutou, soy el detective Mark Lenik y ella- dijo señalando a su compañera-. es la detective Lisa Miller, hemos venido por que usted reportó la misteriosa desaparición de su nieto, ¿verdad?

-Sí… pero, pasen.

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala donde encontraron a todos los presentes que obviamente padecían de la falta de sueño que un caso como ese ocasionaba.

-Muchachos, este es el detective Mark Lenik y ella es la detective Lisa Miller.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que tomemos asiento y nos ayuden a ver con qué contamos- dijo Lisa.

Todos tomaron un lugar en la sala y los detectives empezaron a hacer sus preguntas.

-¿dónde fue la última vez que vieron al joven Yugi Mutou?

-Aquí mismo Sr. Lenik, en la tienda de juego, antes de que se fuera corriendo- respondió Tea.

-¿Tienen idea de adonde fue?

-Si, sabemos que corrió dentro de la ciudad Srta. Miller-dijo Joey.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

Nadie sabía cómo responder a eso.

-Él hizo una llamada y nos dijo dónde había estado, pidió que lo fuésemos a recoger, pero la llamada se cortó, mas antes pude oír que pedía ayuda- dijo Yami, cubriendo las partes que involucraban algún tipo de conexión mística para no quedar como loco.

-Y ¿usted es?- pregunto Sr. Lenik.

-Yo soy su hermano- a Yami le dolió mentir sobre su relación con su hikari, pero no le quedaba de otra.

-¿Alguna otra información que puedan darnos?-dijo la detective.

-Si- dijo Ryou-. Después de caminar varias cuadras buscándolo encontramos eso- señaló al rompecabezas en las manos de Yami-. Es una de las posesiones más valiosas de Yugi, sabemos que él nunca se lo quitaría a voluntad. Por eso pensamos que algo malo pudo pasarle.

-Además del hecho que lo hallamos muy lejos del punto de dónde él llamó- agregó Bakura.

Yami notó que los detectives estaban compartiendo miradas sospechosas entre sí. Pudo ver con claridad que algo estaban pensando, pero fuese lo que fuese, por las expresiones en sus rostros, no parecía nada bueno.

-Lisa, ¿por qué no... Traes el mapa del auto?

-Claro, enseguida.

La detective salió con gran rapidez de la habitación.

-Disculpe Sr. Mutou, ¿tiene alguna imagen de su nieto?

-Claro detective.

El abuelo se puso de pie, fue a la cocina y regresó con una foto de su nieto frente al mostrador de la tienda de juegos.

El detective la observo y no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrase algo de preocupación. Justo en ese instante su compañera regresó con un mapa en sus manos.

-Aquí tienes Mark.

El detective lo expandió sobre la mesa de centro y pidió que los muchachos indicasen el punto de dónde su amigo llamó y dónde habían encontrado el objeto. Con gran rapidez y casi conociendo los puntos de memoria, Bakura ubicó ambos puntos, se notaba que le gustaba explorar la ciudad.

Los detectives permanecieron en un silencio perturbador, como si no se atrevieran a decir lo que les pasaba por la mente.

-Mark, ¿no crees que pueda ser?

-No lo sé Lisa, pero... mira esta foto del muchacho y dime tu lo que crees.

Lisa tomó la foto. Apenas la vio su rostro palideció como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

Yami ya no lo soportaba más. Esos detectives sabían algo y ¡él ya no aguantaba la angustia de no saberlo!

-Por favor- dijo Yami tratando de calmarse-. Podrían decirme lo que están pensando, ¿qué le pasó a Yugi?- su voz se oía llena de desesperación

-Bueno...-Mark normalmente no diría estas cosas sin más investigación, pero las pistas eran tan claras que no se podía negar. Miró a su compañera, quien le puso una mano en el hombro como soporte emocional ante lo que estaba por explicar- ... creo que sabemos quien tiene a su hermano.

-¿quién?

Tomaron asiento y el detective comenzó a hablar como si fuese la tarea más difícil de su vida.

-Verán... con lo que nos han dicho podemos comparar este suceso a una serie de casos que han presentado similitudes alarmantes- se detuvo y pasó saliva con algo de dificultad, todos en la habitación estaban tan callados que se podría oír la caída de un alfiler- Creemos que Yugi podría ser la victima de un criminal apodado "sombra" puesto que siempre se ataca desde la oscuridad y esconde su rostro bajo una capucha.

-Mark ha perseguido a ese criminal desde que cometió su primer rapto... pero siempre se le ha escapado- dijo Lisa.

-Pero que es lo que hace, ¿es un secuestrador?- Joey estaba empezando a perder la calma como todos los demás.

-Me temo que nunca hemos podido recuperar a sus víctimas- las palabras del detective cayeron como una avalancha sobre todos.

-Quiere decir que... él los...los...-Tea no se atrevía a terminar su oración por temor a una afirmación.

-¿Los mata? Si, es exactamente lo que hace- había un gran dolor presente en la voz del detective-. Pero no sería tan monstruoso si sólo los matase y ya – presionaba tanto sus manos que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-¿De que habla?-preguntó Bakura.

-Disculpen a mi compañero. De lo que se refiere es que... cuando ese asesino atrapa a su victima, le infringe cientos de torturas, tantas que realmente cuando encontramos los cuerpos... no se podía probar a ciencia cierta como los había… bueno, ya saben.

Todos permanecieron callados. Cada uno de los presentes solo podía pensar las cientos de mórbidas torturas que Yugi estaba sufriendo.

-Pero quizá no sea él, quizá se equivocan- el abuelo no quería aceptarlo y se aferraba a la posibilidad de que los policías se equivocasen.

-Si, ¿cómo están tan seguros?-dijo Tristan esperando que dijeran que no lo estaban.

-Porque todas las piezas encajan- Mark no quería ver los rostros de los presentes.

-Lo que él quiere decir es que su amigo encaja perfectamente en el patrón de todas las víctimas. Desapareció en el rango de todas las desapariciones, cómo siempre, la primera pista de su rumbo fue hallada a gran distancia, sin mencionar que cualquier otro ladrón nunca habría arrojado un objeto que aparenta tan gran valor- con cada frase, los muchachos se convencían más-. Además, la apariencia de este joven es de un niño de doce o trece años. Ese criminal... siempre rapta niños débiles para verlos sufrir... hasta que...

-Ya entendimos- dijo un decaído Ryou-. Pero, ¿acaso no hay ninguna forma de salvar a Yugi de ese Sádico Maniaco Asesino?

-De sus nueve víctimas hasta ahora... nunca hemos podido salvar a ninguna -dijo Mark, poniéndose de pie-. Pero eso no quita que lo vamos ha intentar, aunque el tiempo no este de nuestro lado-. Volteó a ver a todos los presentes y vio tanto dolor que lo hizo sentir comprometido-. Sr. Mutou, le aseguro que encontraremos a su nieto lo antes posible, ¡y que daré mi vida por traerlo a salvo a casa!

-¡Igual yo!-dijo la detective, contagiada por el entusiasmo de su compañero.

-Se los agradezco mucho Detectives - agradeció el abuelo.

-Llámeme Mark

-Y a mi Lisa

Con eso salieron rápidamente dando su número telefónico para cualquier caso al abuelo. Una vez fuera los detectives, los chicos y el abuelo ver su desesperación.

-¡Demonios! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- dijo Joey

-Ese hombre va a... o pobre Yugi- dijo entre lágrimas Tea

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Yugi?!- gritaba Tristan

Ryou sólo lloraba en silencio igual que el abuelo Mutou. Yami por su parte estaba tan consternado que ni siquiera parpadeaba, estaba como en trance. Bakura por su parte estaba harto de este pequeño despliegue de dramatismo.

-¡YA BASTA!- su gritó sacó a Yami de su trance-. ¡Acaso creen que gimotear, gritar o lamentarse traerá a Yugi de vuelta! Son patéticos. Incluso tu Faraón. ¡Díganme, acaso van a llorar y esperar que esos ineptos mortales traigan un cadáver a casa! ¡Despierten, si quieren recobrar a Yugi tendrán que moverse y hacer algo en vez de quedarse llorando como unos tontos!

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?- preguntó Yami, sorprendido de que Bakura se interesara en los demás.

-Buscarlo, que más, tonto faraón, ¡es tu hikari no puedes encargárselo a alguien más!

-Pero, ¿cómo podríamos encontrar a alguien secuestrado, en toda una ciudad?- preguntó Joey.

-Con un poco de ayuda, Wheeler- se oyó desde la entrada de la sala, todos voltearon para encontrar a la persona menos esperada...

-¡KAIBA!- dijeron al unísono.

Ooo

Yugi podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca y cada parte de su cuerpo hervía en ardiente dolor. Costaba toda su energía evitar gritar, gritar sólo causaba que su atacante disfrutara lo que hacía. Yugi aun trataba de aferrarse a la idea de que lo ayudarían, pero con cada segundo de tortura y sufrimiento, la esperanza parecía más lejana. Con cada segundo que pasaba, su fe se escurría de sus manos como la sangre por sus brazos. Pero aun así, se juró así mismo que no se daría por vencido. _"quiero ver...ver a mis...amigos otra vez… aun no me he… disculpado…"_ pensaba, mientras sentía el ardor en su espalda de los golpes que recibía. Las lágrimas caían de su rostro, pero él no se rendiría.


	4. El tiempo se acaba!

**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! ni de ninguno de sus personajes **

**¡El tiempo se Acaba!**

-¿KAIBA?!- todos quedaron conmocionados al ver a Seto Kaiba entrar en la casa de Yugi.

-Oye, ¿qué haces aquí Kaiba?- preguntó Joey.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Wheeler, pero, ya que te has colado como siempre a este hogar, lo terminaras oyendo. Estoy aquí para ofrecer un poco de ayuda para hallar a Yugi- dijo con su clásica tono de indiferencia.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó?-Preguntó el abuelo aun confundido de ver al susodicho rival de su nieto en medio de su sala de estar.

-Estaba tomando un paseo sin la limosina para variar, cuando noté la patrulla de policía fuera de la tienda y por simple curiosidad me acerque y pregunté a los detectives de lo ocurrido, tras darme una explicación, se marcharon. Yo ingresé, y... bueno aquí estamos.

-¿Y dices que puedes ayudarnos?- pregunto un esperanzado Ryou.

-No estoy muy seguro. No puedo rastrear su pista por el disco de duelo porque no lo llevaba consigo, además no creo que Yugi tuviese algún objeto electrónico por el cual pueda enviar una señal...

-Entonces ¿cómo nos ayudarías chico listo?- el sarcasmo en la voz de Joey hizo que Kaiba frunciera el ceño.

-A eso iba Wheeler- Kaiba tomó asiento y miró a los presentes antes de continuar-. Puedo infiltrarme en la base de datos del departamento de investigación de Domino y extraer información de los otros lugares en donde se hallaron a los otros niños. Lo más probable es que halla un patrón, puesto que es un asesino serial.

-¿Y? ¡No veo en qué nos ayudaría eso para encontrar a Yugi!

-Joey, discúlpame, pero debo de decir ¡que a veces eres un idiota!- dijo Tea cansada de que Joey les hiciera tardar en explicaciones.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Tonto mortal, si hay un patrón que seguir, ¡entonces todo queda en base a los mapas!-respondió agresivamente el cansado ladrón de tumbas.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que Kaiba quiere hacer es encontrar el patrón entre los raptos y luego de acuerdo a esos datos, encontrar posibles zona de escondite de ese maniaco en Domino –Yami explicó con calma mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de que ese plan diese resultado. Eran buenas.

-Exacto, aunque para eso deberé de regresar a la mansión y usar la computadora de allá, así que creo que lo mejor será que ustedes permanezcan aquí y yo, por mi parte haré la investigación, a penas tenga los datos volveré - dijo Kaiba retirándose. Ese iba a ser un día largo para todos.

Ooo

Su cuerpo le ardía por las múltiples cortadas. Eran poco profundas, pero eran tantas que el ardor era increíble. El piso de la habitación estaba tan frío que le estaba empezando a entumir las extremidades. Él no sabía si estar agradecido o aterrado por el adormecimiento que esto le ocasionaba. Habían pequeños charcos de sangre formándose a su alrededor, no podía abrir bien un ojo y estaba seguro que tenía varios huesos rotos. Pero más que nada, la ausencia de la energía de su compañero y la angustia sobre el paradero del rompecabezas le habían provocado ¡una migraña de proporciones milenarias!

Ya iba a ser un día entero desde que Yugi había sido secuestrado y en ese tiempo no había comido ni bebido nada. Tampoco había logrado conciliar el sueño. Todo el stress impuesto en su debilitado y exhausto cuerpo estaba empezando a dañar la mente de Yugi. En ese instante su cabeza era un desastre total. Estaba tan confundido que no podía identificar cual era el techo de la habitación o el piso; es más, Yugi ya no estaba consiente de en que posición estaba. Razón por la cual decidió que el frío del suelo no era nada bueno. Pero aun así mantenía viva su esperanza.

"resis...tir..."Yugi se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, cada vez más débil que la anterior pero sin perder la determinación.

Ooo

Las horas pasaban y no había ningún resultado. Todo el grupo seguía reunido en la sala de la tienda de juegos. No se habían movido. No porque no quisieran, sino porque no tenían idea de que hacer. Lo único que les quedaba era ser pacientes y esperar hasta el regreso de Kaiba o los detectives.

Joey y Bakura estaban teniendo un duelo para descargar la tensión. Tea,Tristan y Ryou los observaban jugar, o mejor dicho veían a Joey tratar penosamente de derrotar a Bakura, mientras el espíritu les mostraba como limpiaba el piso con el orgullo de otro duelista.

En otro lado de la habitación, Yami y el abuelo estaban sentados en silencio y sin molestarse en prestarles atención a los demás. Ambos eran probablemente los más afectados. Para el abuelo, Yugi era su nieto, su niño, la única familia que tenía, su única compañía (aparte de Yami) en toda esa casa. Para Yami, Yugi era su mejor amigo, era parte de sí mismo, era... él era...como un hermano, y Yami no podía pensar en la posibilidad de no volverlo a ver.

Pero los otros no estaban tan atrás. Para Joey, Yugi también era su mejor amigo y casi un hermanito menor (a pesar de tener la misma edad). Para Tristan, Yugi era uno de sus primeros amigos. Para Tea, Yugi era su amigo de la infancia, ya que ambos se conocían desde preescolar y siempre lo había querido como un hermano. Para Ryou, Yugi era el amigo confidente, él sabía que Yugi era el que mejor entendía lo que era cargar con un espíritu y siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo; por ello se sentía frustrado al no poder hacer nada por ahora. Y para Bakura, bueno, Bakura era probablemente el menos preocupado, después de todo no era TAN amigo de Yugi, pero sentía en el fondo (muy , muy en el fondo) algo de agrado por el pequeño hikari del faraón, y sólo por eso y porque Ryou lo obligó estaría dispuesto a ayudarlos.

El tiempo pasó de esta manera hasta que un fuerte golpe se oyó desde la puerta principal. Con el segundo golpe, el abuelo corrió para ver quien era, con la esperanza de que los detectives o -mejor aún- Yugi estuviese ahí, así que se decepcionó un poco al notar que era Kaiba el que estaba tocando.

Kaiba no parecía muy contento con la cara de decepción del anciano, pero lo ignoró he ingresó a la casa sin decir siquiera hola.

-Kaiba, ¿encontraste algo?- preguntó Yami con inquietud.

-Sí. Vengan, les mostraré- Kaiba se abrió paso hacia la sala de estar con el grupo de amigos tras de él.

-Más vale que sea bueno Kaiba, ya han pasado cinco horas desde que te fuiste y no tengo que decirte que estamos corriendo en contra del reloj- gruñó Joey.

-Claro que lo sé Wheeler, por eso es que me tarde tanto. Si ese sujeto fuese fácil de encontrar, ¡te aseguro que ya estaría tras las rejas!-respondió molesto de tener que lidiar con Joey, después de que les hacía un favor-. además, filtrarse a un archivo policial no es tan sencillo, ¡en especial a uno tan peligroso!

Joey quedó en silencio, realmente no quería complicar más las cosas con su voluble carácter.

-Bueno, veamos- Kaiba abrió su maleta y saco su laptop, la encendió y les mostró a los demás un mapa de Domino con unos puntos rojos brillando-. Observen con cuidado. Los puntos son los lugares en los que ese sujeto tenía a los niños cuando fueron encontrados, pero aun no estoy muy seguro de cual podría ser el patrón- dijo Kaiba algo molesto consigo mismo-. Quizá esto sea mala idea, pero la razón por la que vine, es para ver si alguno de ustedes encuentra ese patrón. Apile los números y las coordinadas para crear este mapa lo más real posible.

Todos miraron la pantalla, y la miraron, y la miraron una vez más, pero no encontraban nada en común, hasta que...

-¡Lo tengo!- todos voltearon a ver a Ryou.

-¿Ya lo encontraste?- preguntaron sorprendidos.

-¡Si!

-¡Entonces dilo!- dijo el abuelo.

-Es simple, si miras el primer punto esta a dos bloques hacia el lado y dos hacia abajo del segundo- dijo señalando la pantalla- Luego el segundo tiene cuatro bloques de distancia, el tercero Se mueve dos bloques de distancia y dos abajo, el cuarto tiene cuatro bloques de distancia, el quinto tiene dos bloques de distancia y dos hacia arriba y...

-Ya veo, ¡entonces esa es la secuencia!, no es muy contundente y varía con facilidad, pero es un patrón- dijo sorprendido Kaiba- Ryou ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Fácil, cuando estas con Bakura tienes que saber de mapas - el joven dijo esto tan tranquilamente que eso ya era parte de su vida diaria.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, funciona- Ya recuperada su compostura, Kaiba tipeo algo con rapidez y en un instante solo quedaban dos puntos azules en la pantalla –.¡Ahora solo nos quedan dos posibles puntos en los que Yugi puede estar!

-¿Cuales?- preguntaron en grupo.

-El complejo de edificios a ser demolidos y los almacenes del norte de la ciudad-había una inconfundible emoción en la voz de Kaiba, el cual no quería admitirlo, pero desde que investigó acerca del sujeto en cuestión y vio los casos de los otros niños, realmente estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su rival.

-Ahora que hacemos... tenemos dos posibilidades pero, ¿cual es?- preguntó Tea

Todos estaban en silencio, no sabían cual era la mejor opción, hasta que...

-Lo tengo, - gritó Ryou asustando a todos, los cuales estaban sorprendidos de que supiera que hacer de nuevo- ¡Bakura nos puede ayudar!- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ryou, ya te lo dije, ¡Yugi no puede ser hallado con la sortija si no tiene el rompecabezas!

-NO, eso no Bakura, ¡me refiero a que des tu experiencia en el oficio de criminal!- todos se quedaron mirando a Ryou como esperando que éste les explicara-. Miren, Bakura era un ladrón, así que tu debes tener al menos una idea de cual sería la mejor opción para tener a un rehén. Después de todo, tú eres el experto- Ryou dijo lo ultimo esperando adular un poco a su yami para que cooperase.

Todos voltearon a ver a Bakura, quien estaba pensando...

-mmm... ahora que lo dices...si yo fuese el secuestrador, buscaría un lugar oscuro...que sea de preferencia frío...que este desolado y alejado a la vez, así que... la mejor opción sería...

-¡LOS EDIFICIOS A DERRUMBAR!- señaló Yami con una nueva esperanza en su corazón.

Ooo

Todos tienen un límite, el suyo estaba muy cerca. Había usado cada gramo de fuerza, solo en mantenerse alerta, su destrozado cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Para Yugi su cuerpo estaba en llamas y solo estar conciente, ya era un esfuerzo sobre humano. Ni siquiera el gélido concreto podía calmar este sufrimiento.

-Oh, pobre niño, ¿te sientes mal?- preguntaba burlonamente el secuestrador.

Yugi respiraba con mucho esfuerzo, algo le estaba clavando desde dentro de su pecho. Sin embargo, no sé permitió darse por vencido. En un esfuerzo, casi rayando la locura, el pequeño duelista se forzó a tomar asiento y encarar a su enemigo. Nadie podría decir que Yugi no dio pelea, hasta en estos momentos no se rebajó a suplicar ni una sola vez, situación que sorprendió al asesino.

-Vaya, ¡parece que alguien es muy rudo para solo aparentar trece! - Sombra observaba con sorpresa a Yugi, normalmente, sus víctimas ya estarían rogando por sus vidas. Con una sonrisa decidió que tal vez podría probar su nuevo 'juguete' con esta pequeña , ya que eres tan valiente, ¡tengo un juego especial para ti!

Yugi vio como Sombra se retiraba de la habitación.

"_Duele"_ pensaba el muchacho mientras trataba de no caer de su posición sentado contra el tubo de hierro. _"No sé adonde habrá ido ese sujeto...pero por la forma en que se reía... no puede ser nada bueno..."_a cada instante un fuerte dolor se esparcía por Yugi de pies a cabeza, habían tantas cosas que no estaban bien _"¡sé que los chicos vendrán por mi!... pero… no sé cuanto más pueda resistir"_

Ooo

Ante el descubrimiento del lugar en donde su amigo podría encontrarse, todos entraron en un estado de algarabía. Pero la fiesta fue detenida por Bakura.

-Tontos mortales, que hacen saltando de alegría, ¿no se dan cuenta que mientras más se tarden hay menos posibilidades de salvarlo?

Todos se detuvieron en seco.

-Bakura tiene razón, ¡hay que hacer algo!- dijo Joey

-Llamaré a los detectives- dijo Kaiba sacando su celular, sin que ellos lo supieran el reloj ya estaba deteniendo su tic, tac... ¡el tiempo pronto se iba a acabar!


	5. Al detenerse el reloj

**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus **

**Al detenerse el reloj**

Apenas recibieron la llamada de Kaiba, los detectives Mark y Lisa se pusieron en marcha. Lisa manejaba, toda su atención en la carretera; Mark preparaba sus armas, solo por si fueses necesarias; y lo más probable es que lo fueran. Ambos estaban callados. En silencio ambos oraban por lo mismo: que al llegar a su destino encuentren al niño aun con vida.

Ooo

Tic...tac...tic...tac...

Ooo

Todo ser humano tiene un límite. Hace unos minutos él cruzó el suyo. Ya no tenía fuerzas, solo podía quedarse sentado esperando que su captor ingresara y continuara con su siniestro trabajo. El pequeño no podía hacer más que pensar en la ironía de la situación. Estaba seguro que lo encontrarían… pero no estaba seguro él aun estaría ahí para ser encontrado.

Por ahora, en medio de esta oscuridad que se había vuelto tan amistosa y bienvenida, solo contaba con la compañía del trágico silencio que se burlaba de él por el presagio de un futuro no muy lejano. Realmente tenía que estar muy inestable si podía oír voces en el silencio.

Ooo

En la casa de Yugi, la ansiedad inundaba todo rincón. Aquel que no caminada, movía las manos y el que no lo hiciese o temblaba o estaba en trance. Todos, inclusive los mismísimos Kaiba y Bakura estaban nerviosos. Lo que ocurriese esa noche afectaría en mucho el futuro de todos.

Ooo

Tic...tac...Tic...tac...corre el reloj… tic… tac…corre hacia el final…

Ooo

De pronto la muy conocida y aborrecida luz se encendió, pero esta vez con más potencia. Yugi podía ver un poco mejor el lugar en donde estaba, una vieja y casi derruida habitación, parecía el sótano de algún edificio. Todo se puso borroso, pero de nuevo, eso era probablemente resultado de sus lastimados ojos.

De pronto oyó los pasos del secuestrador acercándose. Yugi haciendo uso de fuerzas que ya no podían provenir de otro lado más que de la determinación pura de no rendirse, volteó a ver al hombre encapuchado que se le acercaba riendo.

-Hola pequeño, ¡volví!-dijo de forma burlesca-. o, vamos, ¿después de toda esta diversión aun quieres seguir poniendo resistencia?-El criminal sonrió, la expresión de Yugi llena de firmeza contrastaba bastante con su deteriorado físico- ¿Sabes? eres muy especial. Usualmente a ese punto la mayoría estaría suplicando por su vida y llorando de desesperación.-se agachó para ver de cerca de Yugi-. Pero, tu no has soltada ni una lágrima. Lo reconozco, eres muy valiente, por ello, y solo por ello, ¡dejaré que seas el primero en probar mi nuevo juguete!

Ooo

Los detectives conducían con gran rapidez, las sirenas sonaban con gran fuerza, pero les faltaría al menos diez minutos para llegar a su destino. Por más que hacían lo posible por llegar lo más rápido, eso era todo lo que podían hacer y saberlo los frustraba.

Ooo

De pronto, el asesino sacó un envase con un líquido de entre su capa, y de un bolsillo sacó una jeringa. _"que…es…eso?"_ se preguntaba Yugi, mientras el ladrón vaciaba el contenido del frasco en la inyección. Cuando el criminal volteó notó la mirada confusa del pequeño duelista y rió con crueldad.

-¿No sabes lo que es esto verdad?-Yugi se mantuvo en silencio ya que era incapaz de hablar en ese momento-. tomaré eso como un no. Verás…-dijo acercándose-. Esto es una droga- pronto vio como los ojos de Yugi se abrieron aun con los moretones a causa de la sorpresa-. Sí, pequeño, una droga, y ¿sabes para que sirve?- viendo que Yugi tenía sus ojos fijos en la inyección solo prosiguió-. Bueno, te ayudará a aliviar tu sufrimiento.

Yugi no entendía bien todo lo que le estaban diciendo, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno.

-Verás-continuó el asesino-. este simple líquido, te hará dormir muy placidamente y podrás olvidar todo lo que aquí pasó- la voz del maniaco derramaba una mórbida dulzura.

"¡NO!"Yugi al fin había logrado concentrarse lo suficiente para entender lo que su captor le quería decir. Esa cosa era venenosa.

Sombra empezó a moverse para acercarse a Yugi, quien por más que lo intentaba estaba tan exhausto que no podía alejarse, estaba a la merced de su atacante.

Sombra se puso en cuclillas frente a Yugi y reía de una manera baja, pero cruel.

-Vamos, pequeño, ¿no me digas que le temes a un piquetito?

"aléjate, ALEJATE!" Yugi no podía ni hablar. Si tan solo hubiese descansado… quizá podría haber puesto más pelea… pero era muy tarde para eso.

-Veamos, ahora vamos a dejar que el pequeño muchacho duerma, ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto, sombra tomo uno de los brazos de Yugi y lo levantó. Todo intento por luchar era en vano, su cuerpo simplemente no podía más.

-Bien, ahora todo va a ser muy interesante- Sombra clavo la aguja en su débil brazo y vació su contenido; por su parte Yugi solo podía ver inútilmente como lo tenían dominado mientras el destructivo líquido penetraba su cuerpo.

Sombra arrancó la jeringa del brazo de Yugi dejando sangrar el agujero de la aguja. Yugi empezó a sentir un extraño mareo. De pronto, el asesino se le acercó y estuvieron cara a cara por primera vez. Al sentir esta cercanía Yugi abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa pudo ver el rostro de la persona que estaba teniendo tanto placer al acabar con su vida. La imagen que vio perseguiría sus sueños por mucho. Un hombre como de treinta, con una cicatriz en el rostro, cabello negro y ojos llenos de maldad y odio; en su vida Yugi había visto una mirada tan podrida. Lentamente empezó a sentir que perdía el conocimiento, pero antes de desmayarse oyó como el criminal le decía en el oído

-¡Dulces sueños insecto!

"_Por favor...una oportunidad… solo quiero verles otra vez…nada más…"_

Después todo se puso negro.

Ooo

Tic...tac...tic...tac...

Ooo

Yami sintió que un flujo de ansiedad y desesperación se apoderaba de su corazón. Era verdad, todos estaban angustiados, pero Yami estaba particularmente al borde del desquicio. El abuelo podía perder a su nieto; Bakura y Seto, podrían perder un rival; y Joey, Tea, Tristan y Bakura, podían perder a un gran amigo; ¡pero nadie sabía lo que era sentir que podrías perder parte de ti mismo! Yami y Hikari, ambos eran uno, y ahora, Yami sentía que no solo estaba en riesgo la vida de su mejor amigo, sino que también estaba perdiendo la parte más importante de su ser ¡Su propia Luz! Para Yami, que había sentido el no tener a Yugi cuando éste fue atrapado por el sello de Oricalcos, esto era como vivir su peor pesadilla. Pedirle que fuese paciente era torturarlo, él simplemente no podría vivir si algo le pasaba a su aibou.

Ooo

Sombra se regocijaba mientras veía a Yugi en el suelo. Apenas recobro el conocimiento, Yugi sintió que su cuerpo le quemaba y ahora Sombra se estaba deleitando a si mismo al ver a Yugi gemir de dolor.

-Jajaja, esto es fantástico, ¡qué interesante reacción!, ¡sigue luchando muchacho! ¡Sigue! ¡Con suerte tendrás que resistir menos de lo que crees! Y yo voy a tener el placer de verte gemir y temblar hasta que ya no puedas más, jajajaja!

De pronto Sombra oyó un sonido y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Caminó hasta la puerta que conducía a la entrada del edificio. Al abrirla no vio nada, así que lo creyó su imaginación. Sin embargo, la puerta de ingreso se abrió de pronto mostrando a los dos detectives con sus armas listos para disparar.

-¡Sombra, estas bajo arresto!- Gritó el oficial Mark.

-Oh, no, ¡No lo creo!- respondió sombra antes de tirar una silla hacia los detectives desviando su atención. Aprovechando este instante Sombra salió corriendo y los detectives fueron tras él.

-Lisa, tu ve a buscar al muchacho, ¡yo me encargo de ese desgraciado!

-¡De acuerdo! Ten cuidado.

Dicho esto ambos se separaron y cada uno fue por su lado.

Mark corría con todas sus fuerzas tras del criminal. Estaba decidido a atraparlo, pero no contaba con el asombroso dominio del terreno que tenía de su presa. Con gran rapidez, Sombra tomo un giro a la derecha y retirando un pedazo de madera vieja reveló un agujero en la pared, una salida. Mark trató de seguirlo, apenas salió fue recibido con una daga en su brazo. Sombra había estado esperando al detective para atacarlo. El repentino dolor desoriento a Mark y no pudo dar una buena persecución.

-¡Mejor suerte para la próxima detective de pacotilla!- Sombra desapareció entre los callejones mientras Mark solo podía verlo irse.

Mark ingresó al edificio después de retirar la daga de su brazo y amarrarse un pañuelo. La herida estaba sangrando bastante, pero tendría que preocuparse por ello luego. Primero lo primero. Tenía que encontrar a Lisa. Por suerte no tardó mucho, y ella traía en brazos al muchacho a quien andaban buscando.

-¿Esta bien?

-No lo sé, pero parece que no- dijo Lisa- ¿Que te pasó?

-No importa, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.

Ambos detectives salieron del edificio lo más pronto posible hacia su patrulla, no había tiempo que perder.

Ooo

(Media hora después)

El teléfono sonó y todos saltaron en conmoción. El abuelo corrió a contestar mientras los chicos esperaban en la sala. Desde donde estaban, los chicos podían oír la voz del abuelo diciendo "¿Dónde?" o "¿Cómo esta?", pero no entendían bien que pasaba. Instantes después el abuelo entro en la sala con un rostro que mostraba una mezcla de felicidad y temor.

-Abuelo, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Joey.

-Lo encontraron..., encontraron a Yugi...- dijo el abuelo, pero no sonaba tan entusiasmado como todos esperaban.

-pero, ¿si lo encontraron, por qué estas tan triste abuelo?- preguntó Tea.

-Yu...Yugi esta en...en el Hospital en emergencias-dijo el abuelo, la alegría dio paso a la angustia una vez más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos los presentes salieron con rapidez con dirección al hospital Domino.

Ooo

Tic...tac...Tic...tac...

Ooo

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, todos se dirigieron con rapidez al área de emergencias. De pronto vieron al detective Mark con un brazo vendado y lo saludaron. Cuando Mark oyó sus voces volteó dejando ver su rostro lleno de indignación y culpabilidad, esa mirada los desconcertó y más cuando el oficial les dio nuevamente la espalda avergonzado de dar la cara.

Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que una voz habló detrás de ellos.

-Disculpen, son ustedes familiares del joven Yugi Mutou- dijo un doctor mirando su tablilla.

-Yo soy su abuelo, y estos son sus mejores amigos

-Bueno Sr. Mutou, me temo que tengo malas noticias- dijo el doctor quitándose las gafas.

Todos estaban en silencio y el doctor empezó con su reporte.

-Apenas llegó dimos un tratamiento rápido a sus heridas, había una gran cantidad de ellas y algunas estaban creando infección, se ve que perdió mucha sangre, además tiene varios huesos rotos...pero...eso no sería problema si...

-¿Qué, qué pasa con Yugi?- Preguntó desesperado Joey

-Pronto notamos que su cuerpo empiezaba a dejar de trabajar, no sabemos porqué pero, aparentemente esto es obra de algún tipo de droga, una que nunca hemos visto y bueno ahora... no sabemos como lidiar con ella, ni siquiera podemos averiguar los componentes…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué va a pasar con él!- gritó Yami

-El paciente va a-

-Morir...-completó el detective Mark. Todos voltearon a verlo.

-No...-se dijeron a ellos mismos.

-Es mi culpa, yo prometí traerlo a salvo. Si hubiera llegado antes, si tan sólo...- Mark tenía tanta rabia consigo mismo que golpeó la pared con tal fuerza que uno de sus nudillos comenzó a sangrar.

-Me temo que lo que el detective dice es cierto, al paso que va, Yugi no va a resistir por mucho más tiempo. Las funciones vitales de su cuerpo continúan debilitándose aun mientras hablamos. Hemos tratado de detener el proceso, pero no hemos conseguido ningún efecto positivo.

Nadie podía creer lo que sus oídos oían. Yugi...¿Muriendo?...no eran palabras que ellos pensaran encontrar en una misma oración. El dolor hizo su nido en el corazón de los presentes hasta que...

-¿Puedo...entrar...a..a verlo?- preguntó Yami tratando de no mostrar la agonía que estaba sintiendo.

-Claro...pueden pasar, es mejor que tenga amigos cerca en un momento tan difícil.

Ooo

Yugi sentía que era imposible que el dolor fuese más grande y se sorprendía al ver que se equivocaba, siempre podía ser peor. Pero se aferraba al deseo de ver a sus amigos. Fue entonces que oyó el abrir de una puerta y la presencia de sus seres más queridos llenó su pequeña y blanca habitación de hospital

Ooo

Tic...tac...tic...tac...

Ooo

Todos estaban pasmados con la imagen que llegó a sus ojos. Yugi, el muchacho gentil y amable, el chico más entusiasta que conocían, yacía en una cama con tubos de respiración en su nariz, y varios más conectado a diferentes partes de su destrozado cuerpo. Su rostro cubierto de heridas y raspones al igual que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo que fuese visible. Todos hacían un gran esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas.

De pronto una débil voz los llamó. Una voz tan adolorida que resquebrajaría el corazón del más fuerte.

-¿Chi..chicos?- dijo Yugi con mucho esfuerzo, mientras abría sus cansados ojos lo más que podía.

-¡Yugi!- todos corrieron a su lado y rodearon su cama.

-¡Oh, Yugi!-decía el abuelo, tocando levemente su pequeña mano- ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!

- no...no ..entiendo abuelo- murmuraba Yugi, los muchachos tenía que acercarse para poder oírle, su voz era muy leve debido a la dificultad que tenía en llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones.

-Yugi… esto no es justo, ¡eres la última persona que merece pasar por esto!- dijo Tea entre suaves lágrimas.

-Esta bien… yo… ahora… estoy bien…-Yugi hacía un gran esfuerzo por sonreír, en verdad, él lo decía en serio. Él ya no sentía dolor. Apenas vio a sus amigos y familia, el dolor pasó a segundo plano. Todo lo que sentía, era una gran felicidad. Su deseo se hizo realidad.

Ooo

Tic...tac...tic...tac...

Ooo

-Yugi, nosotros...-trataba de decir Yami mientras se esforzaba por contener las emociones que lo abordaban al ver a su luz extinguirse lentamente ante sus ojos.

-Yam...Yami...perdo...perdóname...-dijo Yugi atrayendo la atención de todos.

-uh?

-perdóname...por...hacerte enfadar…

-¡No digas tonterías!-dijo Joey con tristeza-. Tu no tienes la culpa, nosotros no debimos ofenderte. Todos metimos la pata.

-Si no te hubiéramos hecho eso, entonces tú no habrías salido y no estarías aquí- dijo Tristan mientras caían algunas lágrimas

Yugi solo les sonreía y contemplaba con cariño cada uno de los rostros de los presentes, incluso los de Bakura y Seto.

-Esta bien...están aquí...deseé tanto verlos...-con esto una lágrima se derramó de su rostro.

-Yugi...-Yami tomo una mano de Yugi y la hizo tocar el rompecabezas- ...lo encontramos, esto es tuyo- dijo con una sonrisa que trataba de enmascarar su desesperación.

Yugi miró a los ojos a su querido Yami, su mejor amigo, su compañero, su hermano. Nadie en la habitación podía llegar a comprender lo que estaba pasando por la mente de esos dos chicos. La mano de Yugi tomó la de Yami y la puso sobre el rompecabezas. Sus enmendados dedos acariciaban con un gran cariño la mano de su Yami. Sus ojos dejaron caer algunas lágrimas más.

El rostro de Yami se llenó de tristeza- de qué hablas, esto es y será tuyo por siempre...

El pequeño sonrío con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y negó gentilmente con su cabeza.

-No, no digas eso, por favor, te lo ruego… vas a estar bien...

El muchacho vio a su Yami con algo de pena e hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

-Tu...y...Yo...sabemos que...no ...en...engañas a nadie- dijo dejándole entender a Yami que ya sabía lo que estaba pasando

Ooo

Tic...tac...tic...tac...

Ooo

-No, no quiero que eso pase...no me dejes Yugi, por favor… no quiero estar solo, no otra vez...-decía Yami tomando su mano temblorosamente, su agonía era visible en su rostro.

-Yo...no me iré...no...Mientras ustedes...me tengan...vivo...en sus corazones...- de pronto Yugi empezó a respirar con mucha dificultad.

-¡Yugi!- todos se desesperaron al verlo luchar por respirar.

Ooo

Tic...tac...tic...

Ooo

-Yo……..yo…-decía Yugi mientras su voz disminuía.

Todos estaban totalmente sumidos en el momento nadie sabía que hacer pero estaban atentos a lo que Yugi decía

-...los quiero...- dijo esbozando una última sonrisa, una que no se borraría de la mente de los demás-gracias…por estar…ah-…..

Ooo

Tic...Tac...ti-

Ooo

De pronto la maquina que controlaba sus latidos emitió un largo y entumecedor sonido cuando la trabajosa respiración de Yugi cesó. La mano que Yami tenía sujeta se resbaló al perder todas sus fuerzas. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla del faraón. Su aibou, el corazón de Yugi, ya no latía.

Tomo unos segundos antes de que esto se registrara en la mente de los presentes quienes simplemente no querían creer que él se había ido. Pero de entre todos, el primero en reaccionar fue el espíritu...

-Yugi...-susurró- ¿Yugi?...-volvió a susurrar pero más fuerte- ¡YUGI!

Yami lanzó un grito desgarrador con el cual la barrera que retenía sus lagrimas fue destruida, no sentía ya vergüenza, solo dolor- YUGI...NO, no me dejes, por favor, ¡YUGI!- gritaba mientras se aferraba al cuerpo inerte del pequeño muchacho.

Cada quien reaccionó a su sufrimiento de forma diferente. El abuelo solo se sentó en una silla sin poder hacer nada, dejando correr lágrimas, siempre pensó que sería él el que se iría antes, esto era un shock, un decepcionante cambio de planes. Ryou y Tea trataban de consolarse el uno al otro con un abrazo. Joey y Tristan gritaban cosas, lo que sea que se les pasara por la mente, mientras golpeaban las paredes. Bakura solo se apoyaba contra una pared a un lado, sintiéndose extrañamente triste y sin notarlo varias lágrimas recorrieron su rostro; más tarde, solo diría que fueron los sentimientos de su hikari afectándolo, pero sabría para sí, que mentía. Incluso si se hubiesen acercado a Seto podrían haber visto como discretamente derramaba algunas lágrimas por el duelista caído. Yugi había llegado a ser lo más cercano a un amigo y ahora se había ido. No habían palabras para describir lo tristes que ellos estaban, y ciertamente cualquiera que estuviese cerca de esa habitación hubiese empezado a llorar con ellos. Y más al ver al muchacho que acunaba con desesperación el cadáver de su 'hermano'.

Ooo

Cuando un reloj detiene su Tic...tac, otro tiene que tomar su lugar.

Ooo

Todo estaba oscuro y nubloso. Ciertamente nunca había visto nada por el estilo. No era ni tétrico ni encantador, simplemente era ...nada. Yugi estaba más que confundido.

-Pero, por todo lo que es bueno, ¿dónde rayos estoy ahora?- dijo mirando a su alrededor- No lo entiendo, veamos, ¡recopila Yugi! que fue lo que pasó. Recuerdo que estaba muy adolorido, de pronto mis amigos estaban cerca de mí y muy tristes, luego sentí que me cansaba mucho y luego aparecí aquí, así que...-de pronto Yugi se alarmo un poco-. esperen un segundo...heridas ...dolor...cansancio...y luego esto?- dijo mirándose las manos-. Madre mía, creo que... ¡ESTOY MUERTO!

-¡Exacto!- se oyó una voz misteriosa

Yugi volteó para encontrar...

Ooo


	6. Quienes son ustedes?

**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes...**

**¿Quiénes son ustedes?**

-¡Exacto!- se oyó una voz misteriosa de tras de él.

Yugi volteó para encontrar...

A un joven flotando en el aire y mirándolo con ojos graciosos llenos de curiosidad.

-¡Ahhhh!- fue la reacción inmediata de Yugi al ver a este chico vestido de blanco, flotando.

-¡Ahhh!- fue la reacción del muchacho

Luego...

-¡Ahhh!-gritaron ambos. Una vez se quedó sin aire, el pequeño notó nerviosamente como el otro lo miraba expectante.

-¿Qui...qui...quién eres tu?- Yugi preguntó asustado.

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó el muchacho.

-¡Yo pregunte primero!

-¡Y yo pregunte después!- regañó el joven.

-¡Yisho!- llamó una voz femenina.

Yugi volteó y vio como una chica flotaba hacia ellos. La chica era aparentemente de su misma edad y tenía una linda apariencia. El chico también aparentaba esa edad, pero tenía cara de despistado y poco confiable.

-Ay, no ¡ya llegó!- se quejaba el muchacho mientras retrocedía un poco al verla acercarse.

-Si ya llegué. ¡Ay! No puedo creer que me dejaras atrás y vinieras tu sólo, sabes que esta es una misión en equipo, ¡además asustas al objetivo!-apuntando a Yugi-. si no fuera porque estas muerto, ¡te mataría de nuevo!

-Oye, ¿no crees que exageras?- dijo el joven algo molesto.

-¡Aun no, pero espera!

-Ah... -Yugi trato de llamar un poco la atención del par, porque parecía que se habían olvidado que estaba ahí-disculpen…

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?- le gritó enojada la chica.

-. . . . . . –Yugi se petrificó ante semejante grito.

Al ver su rostro la joven se dio cuanta de lo que había hecho.

-Ay, mil perdones, jejeje... no era mi intención gritarte, es sólo que aquí mi compañero siempre me saca de mis casillas.

-Sí, claro...-Yugi decidió tratar de sacudirse la confusión-. disculpen, ¿ustedes quienes son?

-Ah, perdona. Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Mina, mucho gusto- dijo estrechándole la mano-. Y ese tonto que esta ahí, es mi compañero Yisho.

-Si... ¡Oye!... OH, bueno, no importa... ¡mucho gusto!- dijo muy animado el muchacho.

-Sí mucho gusto, yo soy...

-Sabemos quien eres- dijo Yisho.

-¿Así?

-Sí, tú eres Yugi Mutou, un joven de dieciséis años de edad y experto jugador del duelo de monstruos- dijo Mina.

-Si, además de ser el hijo único de tu familia, dueño del legendario rompecabezas del milenio y un gran amante de las hamburguesas- dijo entre risas Yisho.

-Vaya...eso si es raro-Yugi empezó a caminar alrededor de ellos mientras los observaba-...no lo entiendo...es...¿es que acaso morí y esto es el otro mundo?

-Bueno, la mera verdad es que sí y no- dijo Yisho con una sonrisa.

-¿Uh?... discúlpame, no te sigo…

-Lo que mi compañero confusamente trata de decir, es que: si estas muerto, pero no, no estas en el otro mundo. Y ese asunto es precisamente el que nos trae a nosotros aquí- dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-aaa...umm...es que...¿acaso ustedes vienen a llevarme al otro mundo?- dijo Yugi un poco asustado.

-Pue...

-NO ¡Pero claro que no!- dijo Yisho cortando a su compañera- ¡pero si vinimos pa' lo contrario!

-para lo contrario Yisho, para, no pa', ¡aprende siquiera a hablar de la forma correcta!

-Pa' que lo voy a hacer si ya 'toy muerto, no necesito clase de caligrafía!

-¡de GRAMÁTICA pedazo de tonto!

-de lo que sea, ¡lo que importa es que no importa!

-¡Eso no es lógico!

-¡Sí lo es!

-¡NO lo es!

-Ah...disculpen...-Yugi trataba de calmarlos puesto que esto se estaba poniendo feo.

-¡QUÉ!- gritaron juntos.

-um...pues...yo me preguntaba si podrían dejar de pelear y ...- en ese instante Yugi se dio cuenta de que ambos seres estaban continuando su riña ignorando por completo su presencia- am...Oigan...-Yugi empezó a molestarse-. Chicos...Podrían!...-y llegó a su límite- ¡PUEDEN CERRAR LA BOCA POR UN INSTANTE!

Ambos muchachos voltearon a verlo con cara de sorprendidos, pero en completo silencio.

-Gracias...ahora podría alguien ser tan amable de explicarme, ¿si no están aquí para llevarme al otro mundo entonces para qué están aquí?- dijo Yugi algo enfadado.

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro con miradas serias y algo tristes.

-Bueno- comenzó Mina- nosotros venimos a traerte unos mensajes...

Yugi tenía entera atención a Mina, pero el que siguió hablando fue Yisho.

-Tres noticias no muy dichosas- dijo Yisho, pero lo que sorprendió a Yugi fue su total cambio de voz, de juguetón a serio- Y son...

Yugi estaba apunto de estallar de ansiedad, mientras miraba a Yisho con total expectativa...

-Son...-dijo Yisho con misterio- ¡Una buena, una mala y una peor!

Yugi casi se cae al suelo con el cambio de voz de Yisho de serio a juguetón de nuevo.

-Bueno...en ese caso podrías decirme, La Mala, la buena y por último la peor- dijo Yugi con un poco de rabia.

-¡A gusto del consumidor!...adelante Mina, dile la mala noticia-Yisho se colocó detrás de Mina y la empujó para que hablara.

-Sí, claro... bueno, la mala noticia es...la mala noticia es... que nunca podrás ir al otro mundo-dijo de forma triste.

El rostro de Yugi reflejaba confusión y angustia a la vez.

-A...a...¿qué te refieres?... ¡cómo que nunca podré ir!-preguntó algo alarmado. Ir al otro mundo no era algo que lo hiciera muy feliz, pero eventualmente podría ver a sus amigos de nuevo… ver a Yami otra vez… esto tenía que ser mentira.

-Lo que ocurre es que...

-¡Todo es culpa de la forma en que moriste!-dijo Yisho.

-Sí, exacto, gracias Yisho, ¡eres todo un genio del tacto!-dijo de forma sarcástica.

-Esperen... ¿cómo que tiene que ver el tipo de forma en que fallecí?-preguntó Yugi en un tono algo asustado.

-Pues veras...-empezó Mina- no es por el tipode muerte que tuviste, sino, más bien la forma en sí...-Mina se detuvo un instante para asegurarse que Yugi estaba entendiendo-. Lo que ocurre...es que antes de morir, tu cuerpo fue despiadadamente torturado. Ese hecho hirió tu mente, al igual que los sentimientos de desesperación y miedo que inundaron tu corazón. A causa de eso, tu alma desea que el ser que te hirió sea castigado, por ello no puede buscar el descanso eterno...y eso significa...

-Que estoy atrapado en este lugar...-dijo asustado Yugi.

-¡Y no eres el único!- dijo Yisho mientras señalaba a lo lejos.

De pronto, Yugi fue capaz de notar nueve esferas flotantes de luz.

-¿Qué son?-preguntó confundido.

-Son almas- respondió Yisho, su semblante mostraba algo de lastima por ellos.

-Son las almas de aquellos niños y jóvenes, que, al igual que tu, fueron asesinados por aquel malvado ser- Mina hablaba con rabia mientras observaba esas luces que vagaban sin sentido alguno.

Yugi no podía creer que tantas almas tuvieran tan terrible destino. Estaba experimentando una mezcla de miedo, tristeza, ira y compasión. "_todos ellos están muertos..." _pensaba adolorido _"y muchos de ellos eran menores que yo..."_ sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas _"pobres niños, no tuvieron un destino justo…tantas cosas que les fueron arrebatadas… esa persona debe ser detenida"_ Ambos muchachos miraron a Yugi y sonrieron. Sentían mucha simpatía hacia el joven duelista.

-¿Sabes?...-dijo Mina-eres un chico especial-Yugi volteó a verla con una expresión de curiosidad-. A diferencia de esas almas de allá, la tuya no esta sedienta de venganza ni llena de odio...

-Sí, casi hasta podría jurar que no deseas que algo terrible le pase a la persona que te asesino, como si solo quisieras que se detuviera- Yisho sonreía mientras hablaba, estaba muy satisfecho con la actitud de Yugi.

-Y esa es una de las razones por las que hay una buena noticia- recobrando su energía Mina.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Yugi mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Yugi Mutou, ya que no has cruzado al otro mundo ¡SE TE CONSEDERÁ UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA QUE VUELVAS A LA VIDA!-dijo con Yisho con gran animo.

-¿Qué?- Yugi no podía creerlo- ¿estas hablando en serio?

-Él habla en serio-respondió Mina-cosa que es extraño... verás, como tienes un record muy bueno se te considera un caso especial.

-¿Uh?

-Lo que pasa es que al haber sido varias veces parte esencial en el desarrollo de numerosos rescates de personas, lugares e incluso el mundo, eres muy especial para el plano de los vivos; eso sin mencionar que varias personas desean que regreses.

-¿uh?

-En conclusión lo que aquí mi amiga dice es que se hace una excepción contigo por haber sido bueno en tu vida- dijo Yisho poniéndolo de forma concisa.

-Entonces... ¿eso quiere decir que podré volver a la vida?

-Si, pero detén tu motor, porque existe una condición para concederte ése regalo- respondió Yisho.

-¿Qué es?

-Pues...lo que debes de hacer es lo siguiente... ¡Se te asigna la misión de detener al asesino, tanto tuyo como de estos niños!

-¿Qué?- ¿estaba oyendo bien? ¿Querían que capture a la persona que lo secuestró, torturó y acabó con su vida? debía de ser broma…

-No es broma-afirmo la te ha de dar la autorización de que vuelvas en espíritu al mundo humano, donde existirás como un ser de plano medio, a.k.a. fantasma, y con esos poderes tu debes de lograr que tus amigos logren atrapar al criminal y de esa manera, todas aquellas almas oprimidas podrán descansar en paz!-dijo Mina.

-Pero... en serio creen que yo puedo hacer algo así, sin afán de bajar los ánimos, pero, algo que me di cuenta al ser asesinado es que soy particularmente tonto para hacer las cosas...-dijo de forma deprimida- vamos… ni siquiera pude salir de casa sin terminar perdido y secuestrado… además… todo el tiempo me la pasé rogando que alguien me ayudara… soy patético…

-Oye no ¡Tú no eres patético!-gritó Yisho con algo de rabia- Si lo dices por esa estúpida discusión que tuviste con tus amiguitos... ¡PUES NO ES CIERTO!

Yugi estaba totalmente sorprendido por la reacción del muchacho- ¿Pe...Pero cómo sabes eso?

-Yugi, te hemos estado observando desde hace tiempo y sabemos que lo que te mando a escapar y caer en las manos de ese sujeto fue que te sentiste abrumado por las palabras de tus amigos-respondió Mina.

-¿Por qué me han estado observando?

-Porque se nos comunicó que tú estarías en problemas, por ello se nos pidió informar tu situación-mencionó Yisho-empezamos más o menos cuando completaste el rompecabezas y ¡chico! Te diré que no lo haz hecho muy sencillo, te metes en más líos que conejo en carrera de galgos, y te digo, ¡he visto correr a esos conejos!

-¡Yisho!-le gruñó su compañera mientras el solo se cruzaba los brazos recordando esas carreras.

-¿acaso son ángeles de la guarda?- preguntó Yugi, algo confundido. No era algo de lo que se hablara muy seguido, pero pensó que encajaba con el hecho de estar muerto y todo eso.

-Bueno...en efecto somos ángeles...pero, no somos de la guarda...al menos no exactamente...

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno somos como... guardias, pero no nos especificamos en un alma específica...

El rostro de Yugi mostraba claramente que quería más que solo esa explicación.

-Ella quiere decir que nosotros nos encargamos de cuidar las almas que lo necesiten...no nos quedamos con un solo sujeto durante toda su vida-dijo Yisho con gran naturalidad-somos… mm… como digamos… Guardianes VIP, nos encargamos de almas que pasan por cosas de alto riesgo espiritual.

-Y yo encajo en esa descripción porque…

-¡OH! Vamos, debes estar bromeando ¿cierto? Eres el chico que armó el rompecabezas del milenio y al hacerlo, despertaste en su interior el alma de un faraón que se volvió la otra mitad faltante de tu alma y desde entonces haz combatido poderes del temible reino de las sombras, que habían sido sellados hace más de tres mil años. En el proceso, tu abuelo perdió su alma, luchaste contra un lector de mentes para recuperarla, sobreviviste a un loco juego virtual, descubriste el camino para recuperar el pasado del faraón. Casi te asesina tu mejor amigo, recobraste la mente de un cuidador de tumbas y ganaste las cartas de dioses egipcios. Eso sin mencionar que en determinado momento, el mismo faraón que luchaste por proteger, ¡metió la pata y terminaste sacrificando tu propia alma! Si eso no te hace merecedor del título de "alma en alto riesgo espiritual" dime ¿tú que consideras lo haría?-la chica respiraba agitadamente luego de haber dado toda la lista. Yugi la miraba con algo de pena… estaba un tanto avergonzado…

-A...ahora entiendo...

-Y como tu alma sufrió un repentino cambio...entonces nos encomendaron cuidarte-dijo Mina una vez recobró el aliento.

-Supongo… que me da gusto saber que puedo contar con su ayuda... aunque debo decir que Yisho no me da mucha confianza- lo ultimo se lo susurró a Mina.

-Créeme...te entiendo-respondió Mina susurrando.

-Oigan...que dicen... ¡secretos en reunión no es buena educación!

-Mira quien habla... el señor '¡yo puedo solo y no necesito a Mina!'

-Oigan chicos no se peleen, se supone que no están aquí para pelearse-dijo Yugi mientras los separaba.

-Bueno...en eso tienes razón-respondió Yisho.

-Y dinos…¿Aceptarás la misión que se te ofrece?-preguntó Mina

-o prefieres quedarte aquí...recuerda que nadie te culpará si prefieres estar aquí en lugar de regresar y volverte a encontrar con tu asesino...-aclaró Yisho

Yugi no lo pensó dos veces.

-¡Si!-respondió.

-Y recuerda que... ¿Qué?... ¿dijiste que sí? ¿Así como así?...¿tan rápido?-Mina y Yisho quedaron sorprendidos

-Claro...es decir...si logro hacer esto bien todas las almas de los asesinados estarán libres, ¿cierto?

-Pues sí...-respondieron ambos.

-Entonces todos podrán cruzar al otro mundo y descansar en paz, ¿cierto?

-Otra vez, es cierto...-respondieron.

-Entonces, si para que eso suceda tengo que regresar... ¡pues entonces bien vale la pena el intento!...además, si logro ver a mis amigos otra vez, aunque ellos no me vean... ¡el esfuerzo vale dos veces más!-dijo muy entusiasmado.

-¡Genial!...eso quiere decir que ya tenemos el alma indicada para este caso... ¿no es genial Mina?

-Completamente...!es fabuloso que aceptes!

Los tres muchachos empezaron a reír y saltar de emoción, hasta que una duda apareció en la mente de Yugi...

-Oye...pero Yisho dijo que tenían una noticia buena, otra mal y una peor... ¿entonces cual es la que es peor?

Ambos ángeles dejaron de saltar y sus rostros reflejaban algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Chicos, cuál es la peor noticia?-dijo con algo de mal humor. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar mucho.

-Pues...em...jeje...la peor es...este...es...dile tu Yisho-dijo Mina empujando a Yisho.

-Pues...la verdad es que...tú tienes que ayudar a atrapar a ese sujeto...

-si... ¿y?- dijo Yugi perdiendo la paciencia-sin rodeos por favor.

-Pero lo que aun no sabes es que... no solo lo tienes que hacer...sino que tienes que hacerlo... ¡en menos de siete días!

-¿QUÉ?-Yugi quedó boquiabierto. Tendría que hacer que sus amigos capturaran a ese asesino antes de siete días- pero, ¿por qué?

-Es que si no lo haces en siete días no podrás volver a la vida-dijo Yisho.

-¿Por qué?-reiteró el muchacho aun conmocionado.

-Escucha Yugi, lo que ocurre, es que... existe un proceso natural en toda materia orgánica que de seguro conoces como descomposición, ¿verdad?-preguntó Mina.

-Quieres decir que si no lo hago en ese tiempo mi cuerpo estaría...mm...pues...bueno tú sabes...

-Exacto...y la única razón por la que se te pudo dar tanto tiempo es que tu cuerpo ha sido llevado a la morgue de la policía para investigación...por ello y porque hemos usado nuestras influencias, tu cuerpo se mantendrá en estado natural al menos por siete días, ¡por ello es esencial que lo logres en ese parámetro de tiempo!

-Entonces sólo tengo siete días antes de que mi cuerpo sea inservible y ¿me tenga que quedar así para siempre?

-Lamentablemente sí-contesto Mina.

-Son siete días o, viejo, estas podrido-comentó Yisho causando que los demás lo miraran con rabia-lo siento.

Yugi solo suspiró. "¿Por qué rayos me pasan estas cosas?" pensó para sí.

-Parece poco tiempo...-comentó-pero aun así...si no tomo esta oportunidad nunca veré de nuevo a mis amigos, ni podré ayudar a esas nueve almas...Aún con esa condición ¡Acepto el reto!

Los dos espíritus chocaron sus manos sonriendo, parece que habían apostado por el alma correcta.

-Bien dicho, ¡entonces ahora sólo tenemos que explicarte lo que significa ser un fantasma!-dijo emocionado Yisho.

Yugi quedo expectante a lo que Yisho diría. No importaba cuales fueran las condiciones, él las tomaría para poder volver a ver a sus amigos y poder ayudar a las almas de los otros niños.

Ooo

R&R


	7. Aprendiendo las reglas de ser fantasma!

**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes**

**¡Aprender las reglas de ser fantasma!**

-Bueno, ya que hemos aclarado varias de tus preguntas, ¡es hora de que te digamos como ser un fantasma!-dijo Mina.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Mina sabes que soy YO el que dice las reglas!-exclamó demandante el molesto Yisho.

-Pero...

-¡Soy el único en este equipo autorizado por el mando superior para decir o divulgar esas reglas 'señorita'!-al hablar, Yisho movía los brazos exaltando 'su grandeza'.

Mina solo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño. Yugi no entendía el porqué de esa actitud y su curiosidad lo llevo a preguntar.

-Disculpa Mina, ¿por que es Yisho el autorizado si tú eres obviamente más responsable?

Mina volteó a verlo con una expresión algo celosa.

-Es por la edad-dijo Mina frustrada.

-¡Siiiii!- exclamó emocionado el otro espíritu.

-¿Edad?...pero ustedes parecen tener la misma edad-afirmó Yugi algo confundido.

-Sí...pero yo no me refiero a eso... me refiero a la cantidad de años en el negocio...

-¿Años en el negocio?

-Si... aquí como lo ves... Yisho tiene trescientos años de muerto... y yo solo cincuenta...

-¿TRECIENTOS?-Yugi estaba sorprendido por completo.

-¡Si, trescientos! ¡Y cada uno de ellos me hace más confiable que Mina! Ajajajaja-dijo Yisho flotando de risa.

-En realidad...se suele conceder mayor confianza a los espíritus guardianes cuando estos logran llevar bien sus objetivos y como Yisho ha estado en este trabajo por más tiempo, él tiene más ventaja-dijo molesta.

-Ya veo... pero de todas formas... considero que eres algo más confiable que él-le dijo Yugi en susurros.

Ella le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No dudes tanto... ahí donde lo ves Yisho puede llegar a ser muy útil si lo necesitas, pero le encanta poner su acto de tonto.

-Bueno...si tu lo dices-dijo Yugi "_creo que Yisho se parece en algo a Joey" _pensó recordando la actitud despistada de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, dejemos las bromas y vamos a lo serio-dijo Yisho mientras se acercaba a Yugi con un semblante controlado-. Las reglas que te voy a decir son inviolables. Violarlas involucraría un precio muy alto y puede que no logres ayudar a tus amigos si lo haces, ¿entiendes eso?

-Si- Yugi respondió firmemente.

-Bueno. Entonces empecemos. Haber, Regla número uno de ser un fantasma...-dijo Yisho leyendo un manualito que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo.

-Ay, por Dios, Yisho, ¿aun no te aprendes eso?

-Oye, solo quería verificar el orden de las cosas, ¡perdona que no sea perfecto, Mina!

-Esta bien, te perdono-respondió ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

Yisho le dio una mirada de rabia pero continuó (después de guardar el manualito)

-Bueno. La primera regla que debes seguir es: Como fantasma no serás ni visto ni oído por los seres vivos, sin embargo, podrán sentir tu presencia en algunas ocasiones...

-¿No pueden verme ni oírme? Entonces, ¿como podré ayudarlos?-preguntó Yugi algo preocupado.

-Para ello estarás dotado con la capacidad de entrar en sus sueños y hablarles desde ahí, pero ese poder se te conferirá a determinada hora de la noche, y en el día, únicamente si tus guardianes, o séase, Mina y yo, consideran que es algo realmente necesario.

-Pero eso debe ser algo realmente importante-remarcó la joven espíritu-durante el día, el proceso de ingresar en sueños es mucho más complicado.

Yugi oía con atención mientras pensaba en las posibilidades y prohibiciones.

-Al ser un espíritu no puedes tocar cosas, pero cuando vayas como fantasma, tendrás el poder de mover artículos y empujarlos, siempre y cuando esas cosas no sean demasiado grandes o no involucren de por medio que tus pares vivos sepan que fue un espíritu...

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Yugi le preguntó a Yisho.

-Es fácil. Se te permite ir a casa, pero no pueden saber que estas tú ahí, es decir, no puedes permitir que sepan que un fantasma esta con ellos. Lo cual quiere decir que no puedes escribirles, o conducirlos a algún lado. Ellos pueden sospecharlo, pero no deben ser capaces de saber que tú, su amigo fallecido, esta ahí con ellos… créeme, no quieres que lo sepan.

La mirada que Yisho tenía en ese momento parecía advertirle a Yugi de que no sería nada agradable que eso sucediera.

-Entiendo...-murmuró el joven resignándose.

-Otro detalle importante es que sólo puedes ir a aquellas partes en donde se localicen personas que te conozcan y con las cuales hayas compartido un lazo cercano en vida.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno-dijo Mina-el aprecio que esas personas te tuvieron en vida es como un camino para tu espíritu y te permite conducirte por el incierto mundo de lo vivos sin un cuerpo físico... pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas ir a otras partes... puedes hacerlo… pero, los resultados no siempre son agradables. Eso te lo explicaremos con más detalle luego.

-De acuerdo-Yugi lo anotó en su mente para no olvidar lo que le decían- ¿existen otras reglas?... ¿qué hay de la posesión?- preguntó curiosamente. Después de todo, Yami solía poseer su cuerpo cuando lo compartían.

-Bueno, se supone que no estas autorizado de tomar un cuerpo para tu uso, después de todo eso perturba al alma que habita en su interior...aunque hay formas de hacerlo...como por ejemplo la conexión de los artículos del milenio y sus dueños… también existe una forma de hacerte visible y audible y... ¡AU!-en ese momento Mina le dio un golpe a Yisho para que se callara.

-Mina, ¿por qué lo golpeas?

-¡Es que habla demasiado!-respondió muy molesta-. Escucha Yugi, se supone que nunca debes de hacerte visible a los humanos, porque ellos entrarían en pánico con rapidez. Y sobre todo, nunca debes de intentar poseer un cuerpo. No lo debes de hacer así parezca necesario, ¿entiendes?

-Pues...yo...-Yugi miró la mirada seria de Mina y se dio cuenta de que en verdad eso era importante-. De acuerdo, no lo haré.

-Bien. Eres un buen chico Yugi, tenían rezón al decir que eras el indicado para esto-dijo Yisho jugando a revolverle el cabello.

-Bueno, y díganme, ¿hay algo más que tenga que saber?-preguntó el joven librándose de la juguetona mano del espíritu.

-Por ahora no, en realidad... solo que para asegurarnos de que tu espíritu estará bien, siempre nos tendrás, o al menos a uno de nosotros a tu lado-dijo Mina con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Eso será genial, al menos tendré a alguien que me pueda ver-dijo Yugi muy contento.

-Sip. Aunque lastimosamente, para tu primera misión, no podemos acompañarte- el muchacho le dijo con una simple sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Qué?...¿por qué?-preguntó Yugi algo decepcionado.

-Pues verás, eso es porque, esa misión, ¡es ahora!... y en este momento no podemos irnos de aquí; primero tenemos que ver el estado de cada una de esas nueve almas y asegurarnos de que no se vayan a extraviar-dijo Yisho.

Yugi vio hacia las esferas de luz y entendió que eso era primordial. Luego volteó a su amigo flotante.

-¿Cual es mi primera misión?

-Yugi, pues verás...-empezó a explicar Mina- tu cuerpo, al haber sido asesinado y no haberse descubierto la droga que se usó para ello, ha sido llevado a la morgue de la oficina de policía, ¿correcto?

-Correcto-respondió Yugi, pensando que era lo más lógico.

-Bien. Pues, los policías lo llevaron ahí para investigar que te ocurrió, pero para ello, ellos necesitaran, pues bueno...

-¿Qué necesitaran?-preguntó algo nervioso

-¡Hacerte Sushi! –gritó Yisho con entusiasmo.

Yugi estaba demasiado perplejo para reaccionar, pero Mina no. Así que ella le dio a Yisho un buen golpe que lo habría matado de no ser que ya estaba muerto.

-¿Hacer… hacerme...Sushi?-Yugi obviamente perturbado por la imagen.

Mina pronto fue a su lado y le colocó una mano en el hombro para calmarlo.

-Yugi, no te angusties, Yisho solo estaba exagerando-mientras decía esto le lanzaba una mirada a Yisho que lo puso a temblar.

-¿Exa...Exagerando?

-Sí... veras, lo que yo iba a decir es que los oficiales suelen abrir los cadáveres para poder ver el daño interno en los pacientes y saber con mas detalle que ocasionó su muerte...

-¿Van a abrirme?-Yugi estaba más alarmado.

-Podría ocurrir-dijo Yisho ya recuperado de su pequeño reencuentro con la muerte-. Ellos creen que estas muerto, no saben que tu cuerpo esta en un estado entre la vida y la muerte, por lo tanto piensan que es un cadáver.

-Es por eso, que no se preocuparan más que en obtener resultados. Es posible que en el proceso dañen alguna parte vital… por lo cual si regresas a tu cuerpo, morirías de todas formas- el rostro de Yugi mostraba signos de que vomitaría de haber tenido estómago.

-Sí, ¡o peor! Podrías despertar sin un brazo o sin una pierna o… O, ¡sin la cabeza!-el entusiasta espíritu hizo una señal con su brazo como si le cortaran el pescuezo.

-Sin.. sin… ca…be…be…-Yugi se fue para atrás, aunque para su suerte Mina lo sujeto.

-Contrólate pequeño, no hay nada que temer ¡YISHO CIERRA LA BOCA!-el joven se frotaba la nuca con una sonrisa de pena-esto no pasará, pero requerimos que te asegures de ello, por eso necesitamos que vayas al mundo de los vivos y hables con la persona que esta encargada de tu caso dentro de sus sueños, donde podrás pedirle ese favor.

-¿Y quién sería esa persona?-preguntó el joven duelista recobrando su compostura.

Yisho movió con su mano unas nubes en el suelo y pronto una imagen apareció. Yugi se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que sabía quién y cómo tratar este asunto...


	8. Dolor de Detective

**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

**Dolor de detective**

En la oficina de investigación de Domino, la detective Lisa buscaba a su compañero por todas partes.

-¿Muchachos han visto a Mark?

-No, por aquí no ha estado-respondió uno de sus compañeros de trabajo mientras bebía su café con sus amigos.

Pasaron treinta minutos y Lisa aun no encontraba a Mark. Ya había buscado por toda la oficina, por todo el edificio, pero sólo quedaba un lugar por revisar...La morgue. Lisa se acercó a la puerta y tomo la perilla.

-¡Mark tiene que estar aquí!

Abrió la puerta y atravesó el pasillo que llevaba a la fría habitación. A ella siempre la había puesto nerviosa ese lúgubre lugar, pero usualmente tenía que ir por su trabajo. Caminó un poco y notó que la habitación estaba más iluminada de lo usual. Volteó por los estantes y encontró a su compañero.

-¡Mark!, por todos los cielos ¿qué estas haciendo?-gritó Lisa ante la apariencia de su compañero.

Mark estaba sentado cerca de una mesa donde había un cuerpo cubierto con una manta blanca, sin embargo eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. Lo que la exalto fue que el detective tenía en su mano una botella casi vacía de licor y estaba desarreglado, obviamente ebrio.

-Hooola Lisa!...hic...donde etabas q ya testábamos buscando!-Mark hablaba tambaleándose en su silla.

-¡Mark!...repito, ¿qué es lo que crees que haces?-gritó Lisa.

-Qué, no ves...hic...solo toy charlando con aquiiii, con mi amigo...-dijo señalando al cadáver sobre la mesa.

-Mark, por favor, no hagas estas cosas, mejor vamos arriba y te doy un café, o te envío a casa, ¿sí?

-Claaro q no...kiza él no beba conmigo...pero noooloquiero dejar solito ai abajo ...s su primera noche con loos otrosmuertitos, jajajajaJAJA!

-Mark, por favor...-Lisa estaba muy angustiada. Su compañero empezaba a mostrar todos los signos de un desborde emocional.

-¡No!...ahora escúchame bienLisa...kiza m creas borrachopero no!...yo solo quiero q elme disculpe el no poderle llevar a casa,...ya selo dije, si no hubiese sido tan difícil encon...encontrarlo tonces no taría acui...vedad Lisa? Jajajaja-Mark volvió a beber.

Lisa se deprimió ante el comentario de su compañero.

-Creo que mejor te dejo solo, espero que mañana te sientas mejor Mark-Lisa dio media vuelta y empezó a irse mientras oía la voz de su compañero cantando desafinadamente la canción de '¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué murió?", pero cambiándole la letra.

Lisa salió de la habitación y se encontró con uno de sus compañeros recostado en la pared mirándola.

-Ha estado por cuatro horas ahí, trate de sacarlo cuando todavía estaba sobrio, pero se negó con todas sus fuerzas-dijo el joven hombre.

-Entiendo, pero no podrías haber hecho nada Dan. Mark es muy testarudo y más aún cuando está deprimido...

-El muchacho que trajeron hace horas, murió a causa de ése asesino, ¿verdad?-preguntó Dan, tratando de entender el porqué del actuar de su compañero.

-Si, fue un golpe muy fuerte para él.

-Lo sé, pero, entiendo que perder la vida de alguien es difícil, pero nunca antes se había puesto así, siempre se deprime, pero nunca a tal punto-dijo Dan con tristeza.

-Es que, esta vez, él realmente creyó que lo lograría...Dan, lo que tu no entiendes es que cuando lo encontramos, el muchacho aun estaba con vida y Mark se esperanzo en que sobreviviría, pero cuando los doctores le informaron que moriría en cuestión de un par de horas, Mark cayó en depresión...

-Entiendo eso pero...aun así, Mark ha visto casos más difíciles antes, ¿por qué ponerse así con este en especial?

-Porque...cuando Mark se enteró del destino del pequeño, me dijo que fuésemos a su habitación y viéramos que estuviese cómodo. Al entrar, creímos que el muchacho estaba dormido, pero nos equivocamos. El pobre chico estaba consiente y...y... ¡OH, Dan, el pobre niño habló con Mark!

-¡Qué?-Dan se sorprendió mucho-¿Qué le habló? dime, ¿qué paso? ¿Qué le dijo?

-Lo que ocurrió fue que...

(flashback)

Ambos detectives entraron la habitación donde estaba Yugi. Mark se acercó a su cama mientras Lisa prefirió quedarse cerca de la puerta. El pobre detective estaba desconsolado. El doctor le había informado que el organismo de Yugi estaba lentamente apagándose y que no tardaría mucho antes de que el pequeño muriese.

-Pero que tonto soy... ¿cómo pude encontrarte y sin embargo no puedo salvarte?...soy todo un fracaso...-Mark estaba demasiado triste como para ver al muchacho decaer lentamente por eso volteo para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Mark, sabes que no es tu culpa-Lisa trató de animarlo un poco pero la mirada de su compañero indicaba que no estaba de humor.

Se mantuvieron ahí parados en la puerta por lo menos diez minutos en completo silencio. Pero, de repente, una débil voz los distrajo.

-Dis...disculpen...qui... ¿quienes son?-la voz estaba débil y confusa.

-¡Qué?-ambos detectives voltearon rápidamente y vieron a Yugi mirándolos con sus ojos entrecerrados desde su cama.

-¿Dónde...dónde estoy?

Mark se acercó a él y vio como Yugi parecía tratar de alejarse un poco, eso le hizo sentir mal. Lisa miraba a Yugi y pensaba en las terribles cosas que ese niño había pasado para destruir su así confianza.

-Tranquilo amiguito-dijo Mark con una voz calmada y amable-no tienes que tener miedo...ese maniaco no esta aquí...

-Es cierto, estas en el hospital Domino, ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó lisa, sonando lo más animada posible.

-¿En...En..el hospi..tal?... ¿y qué paso...con .con ése suj...eto?

-Se escapó, pero lo atraparemos-dijo Mark prometiéndoselo más así mismo que al joven que lo observaba.

-Entonces, ustedes... ¿ustedes me sacaron de ahí?

-Bueno, realmente, Lisa fue la que te sacó de ahí, yo por mi parte, bueno, traté de atrapar a ése sujeto, pero se me escapo en el último momento con una artimaña de las suyas-dijo haciendo mención a su brazo vendado.

-Lo...¿lo lastimaron?... ¿esta usted bien?...

El comentario de Yugi sorprendió a Mark ¿Cómo podía un niño moribundo preocuparse por alguien que apenas y conoce?

-Bueno... no, no me hirieron gravemente, solo una pequeña herida en el brazo, estaré bien en...pocos días-Mark se deprimía al pensar que él no había salido casi herido, pero la persona que él debía proteger estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Que...bueno...no me gustaría que se...hubiese lastimado gravemente solo para sacarme de ahí-con esto Yugi dio una débil pero cálida sonrisa. Mark sintió esa calidez en su corazón, pero en lugar de hacerlo feliz, solo le recordó acerca del hecho de que el niño no viviría para ver otro día.

-Me llamo Mark-dijo Mark sonriendo (falsamente) a Yugi.

-Hola...señor Mark, me llamo Yu-gi...y le daría la mano de no ser que no se dónde esta…

El comentario hizo que el detective frunciera el seño. El doctor le había dicho que Yugi iría perdiendo paulatinamente la sensibilidad de sus extremidades. El rostro del detective trataba de simular alegría ante la broma de Yugi, pero en el fondo quería llorar. Yugi, que era muy perceptivo después de tratar con Yami tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, sabía que Mark estaba muy triste, y también era claro para él cual era el motivo, después de todo no era un tonto.

-Se..señor Mark...no tiene que sentirse culpable...

-¿Qué?...heh… ¿de qué hablas?-Mark no quería admitirlo porque no quería tener que decirle que no le quedaba mucho, claro que Yugi ya lo sabía.

-No puede engañar a su corazón se...señor...suelo tratar con alguien...que siempre pretende estar bien...hasta que no lo tolera más...por eso distingo cuando alguien miente...

-Bueno...yo...lo que pasa...es que...

-Acaso...acaso usted esta así... ¿por qué le dijeron que voy a morir?-Yugi tenía un semblante algo triste, pero feliz a la vez.

-¡Pero quién te dijo eso?-respondió el detective, aterrado de la idea de que alguien lo hubiese dicho.

-Ése sujeto...dijo que acabaría conmigo y...cuando me inyecto eso...cuando lo hizo...supe con certeza que no había salida...-Yugi miró al detective y volvió a sonreír- Pero...yo sabía que alguien...alguien me rescataría...sabía que me estaban buscando...

-Pero...pero ¿de qué sirve eso si no puedo salvarte?

-Usted ya me salvó señor Mark...evitó que ese sujeto me torturara más con sus burlas...ahora podré cumplir mi deseo...mi deseo de ver a mis amigos...al menos...una vez...más...-con eso Yugi cerró sus ojos y entro en un incomodo sueño.

Mark estaba impactado con las palabras de Yugi, tanto que se levantó y camino hasta su compañera sin cambiar su expresión de dolor.

-Lisa, llama a su familia, y diles que es urgente que vengan los más pronto posible-dicho esto el detective salió de la habitación y se quedó fuera de ella hasta el momento en que los hombres de la morgue llegaron recoger el cuerpo del muchacho, y estuvo mirando como se lo llevaban mientras todos los demás amigos del chico lloraban desconsolados.

(fin de flash back)

-Vaya...supongo que si yo hubiese estado ahí, también estaría como Mark...-Dan decidió empezar a retirarse-Lisa, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Creo que voy a estar un rato más en la oficina, necesito arreglar algunas cosas, además, tengo que asegurarme de que él no cometa alguna locura...-dijo con tristeza mientras se retiraba del pasillo.

Ooo

Dentro de la morgue el detective estaba aun siguiendo su acto de borracho...

-Oyey dime no me hic...vasa decir nadadd?-repentinamente el detective sintió que se caía al suelo, pero se sujeto de la manta de la mesa para no caer. Al hacerlo, la manta reveló el rostro del cadáver bajo ella. Mark se levantó y miró el rostro del muchacho, completamente sereno, casi como dormido, y repentinamente su rostro de borracho se lleno de tristeza y las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos- niño...porqué...tu piel esta pálida y ya no sonríes...no es justo...por favor...dime que me perdonas... ¡no pude ayudart!-el detective volvió a cubrir el rostro del muchacho mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro-Perdóname Yugi!...


	9. El sufrir de varios corazones

**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!...**

**El sufrir de varios corazones**

Ooo

En el departamento de Ryou todo estaba oscuro. El joven muchacho había cerrado todas las cortinas, apagado todas las luces, cerrado todas las puertas... en fin, había convertido su departamento en una zona fantasmal. Nunca antes ese hogar se había visto envuelto en sombras por la libre voluntad de su legítimo dueño.

No se podía oír ruido alguno. Todo estaba callado, ni siquiera el goteo del caño...pero había un solo lugar que era distinto. En su cuarto, Ryou yacía recostado en su cama, mientras producía extraños gemidos. Gemidos que eran el resultado de desesperados gritos apagados por la almohada que se había puesto en la cara. La triste imagen del rostro de Yugi sin vida lo perseguía. Su corazón estaba destrozado y estaba en el más profundo abismo de terror.

Sin que Ryou lo notara, dos ojos lo observaban de entre las sombras. Dos ojos que mostraban una sensación anormal para su dueño. Compasión. Exacto, Bakura, el gran y poderoso rey de los ladrones sentía compasión ante el sufrimiento de su Hikari.

"_Llorar no va a traerlo de vuelta Ryou" _pensaba Bakura mientras veía como su Hikari temblaba en su cama mientras continuaba sus lastimosos gemidos. "_Pero supongo que si te hace sentir mejor... no puedo ni debo evitarlo... después de todo, no quiero que tu también salgas huyendo solo por discutir conmigo" _su semblante contenía algo de dolor. Dolor que los hacía sentirse extraño. Pero algo era claro para su mente. Bakura, jamás, pero jamás permitiría que un destino tan doloroso llegase a Ryou. El único que podía causarle daño alguno a su luz era él mismo, ¡nadie más! Pero ahora, de repente, en el pensamiento del dolor que sería perder a Ryou, un nombre se clavó en su mente. "¿_Me pregunto cómo estará ahora el faraón?"_ y extrañamente no sentía gusto ante la respuesta que su mente le ofrecía.

Ooo

Casa Wheeler...

Joey estaba sentado en su cama. Sus ojos derramando ríos de lágrimas mientras sus manos descansaban sobre sus piernas. En su ataque de ira, Joey había estado golpeando la pared. Golpeó tanto, que la pared termino manchándose con la sangre de sus nudillos.

Joey estaba confundido, no sabía bien si creer lo que había ocurrido. Aun era muy confuso aceptar que el día de mañana, Yugi ya no estaría tras el mostrador de la tienda de juegos con su clásica sonrisa y un reto en su mente.

-Yu...yu...Yugi...-decía entre lágrimas. Se sentía entumecido… se sentía… vacío… se sentía…

De pronto...RIINNGGG...sonó su teléfono.

Joey no quería contestar, se sentía más adolorido que nunca. Pero luego de que el teléfono sonara por tercera vez, Joey se rindió y se levantó para contestar.

-Resi..Residencia Wheeler...-dijo con la voz más calmada que podía producir.

-¡Hola Joey! ¡Habla Serenity!

-Sere...serenity?

-Claro que sí. Acabo de regresar de mi viaje a América. Así que decidí llamar a mi querido hermano. Además pensaba que tal vez quisieras que vayamos juntos a alguna parte mañana con los chicos, ¿que tal, eh?

-¿Con...con...los...chicos?-Joey empezaba a perder su control otra vez.

-Si, ya sabes. Tal vez podamos ir al cine todo juntos. Tu, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, y Ya...

PAM...oyó Serenity de repente el sonido de algo golpeando fuertemente contra algo sólido. Y se asustó mucho.

-Joey...¿qué pasa?

Al oír el nombre de su amigo, Joey se perdió el control y dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, sin siquiera preocuparse por el dolor en sus nudillos. Las lágrimas ardían al caer de su rostro mientras volvía a sujetar bien el teléfono.

-¿Joey?

-NO... no es nada Serenity... pero… con lo de tu invitación...creo que no podrá ser...

-Pero ¿por qué no?-preguntó ella confundida.

-Es… que...Yugi...él no podría ir...-Fue entonces que Serenity oyó las lágrimas en la voz de su hermano y se preocupo mucho.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque... porque...

-Joey, ¿que pasa?

-¡ESTA MUERTO!-gritó Joey ya sin poder contenerlo más.

-¡Qué?-Serenity creía haber oído mal.

-YA ME OÍSTE SERENITY...mi mejor amigo... ¡MI MEJOR AMIGO ESTA MUERTO! ¡UN BASTARDO LO ASESINÓ!

Lo último que Serenity oyó fue el fuerte golpe que indicaba que su hermano había colgado. Pero ya no importaba.

"_Yugi...Yugi... ¿muerto?"_ Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro mientras ella caía lentamente al suelo. "_esto no puede ser cierto…"_

Ooo

En la casa Taylor...

Tristan estaba casi en un estado similar al de Joey. Sus puños también ardían de los golpes que había dado. Pero yacía tirado en el suelo. En su mano estaba una foto que se habían tomado, Joey, Yugi, Yami y él, cuando habían ido al parque acuático. Las lágrimas cayeron mientras el desconsolado muchacho, presionaba el marco de la foto con mucha furia. Unos segundos después, el marco se partió en dos, pero con él la foto también lo hizo, y la única imagen afectada era la de Yugi que se había partido a la mitad. Al observar el retrato, Tristan se puso de pie. Abrió un cajón de su ropero, tiró el marco y la foto dentro y lo cerró con rabia, con todas las intenciones de no volverlo a abrir nunca más. Luego se dejó caer frío en su cama.

Ooo

En la casa Gardner...

Los padres de Tea estaban muy preocupados por la súbita desolación en el rostro de su hija cuando regresó de su estadía en la casa Mutou. La preocupación los guío a preguntarle a Tea el motivo de su pesar. Ella solo respondió con: "Yugi se ha ido". Luego cerró la puerta con fuerza. Ambos padres parecían haber oído algo indescriptible. Por ello, decidieron llamar a la casa Mutou, y pedir una explicación. El abuelo les contó todo lo que pudo sin despedazarse en el teléfono. Cuando al fin entendieron, decidieron que sería mejor dejar que su hija se tranquilizara sola. Ambos sabían que Yugi era muy importante para ella y realmente se habían llegado a encariñar con el amigo de la infancia de su hija.

Tea estaba sentada junto a su cama, mientras una lámpara, la única luz en la habitación, alumbraba las fotos de un álbum. Era un álbum que Yugi le había regalado en su onceavo cumpleaños. Ella lo había atesorado muchísimo. Pronto lo titularon como el álbum de los momentos divertidos. En él, tanto ella como Yugi habían colocado las imágenes más graciosas, vergonzosas o divertidas que tenían. Un momento para reírse en grupo. Varias de las fotos eran de Yugi cuando era más pequeño.

Tea volteaba las páginas mientras viejas memorias pasaban por su mente. El primer día que Yugi y ella comieron helado juntos. "_recuerdo eso, Terminamos hechos un desastre"_. O el día en que Yugi jugo un juego de apuestas y tuvo que besar a la rana de su compañero. "_nunca olvidaré esa expresión en su rostro" _pensaba mientras miraba la foto con tristeza. Volteó la página y se encontró con fotos más recientes. La navidad que Yami convenció a Yugi de colgar muérdago sobre Joey y Seto. "_Ambos casi los despedazan..."_.O la foto del primer encuentro del faraón con el dispensador de comida de la escuela. "_Recuerdo a Yugi tratando de evitar que Yami enviase el aparato al reino de las sombras..."_ Tea volteó la página, pero el álbum ya estaba vacío desde ahí. Aun quedaban casi veinte páginas en blanco. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. "_Yugi...tu dijiste que...dijiste que les mostraríamos a todos las fotos cuando lo completáramos... pero...sin ti...¿qué sentido tiene tener un álbum de fotos que solo me recuerdan que ya no estas?...te necesitamos Yugi..."_Tea cerró el álbum mientras abrazaba sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Nada sería lo mismo sin él.

Ooo

En la mansión Kaiba...

-¡Dime que no es cierto! Por favor Seto, ¡dime que estas mintiendo!

Gritaba el pequeño Mokuba por décima vez. Apenas su hermano llego a casa, lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia él y preguntarle que había pasado con Yugi. Seto no podía mentirle, por ello le dijo todo, de la forma más delicada que pudo, pero le dijo todo. Desde ese momento, el joven empresario tuvo que estar con su hermano mientras el pequeño luchaba por calmarse.

-Me encantaría estar mintiendo Mokuba, pero no puedo cambiar esa realidad...-dijo tristemente mientras su hermanito lo abrazaba y dejaba caer sus lágrimas.

Ooo

Y por fin en la casa Mutou...

El lugar estaba oscuro. Solo había una luz encendida en toda la casa, y esa era la de la cocina. En ella, sentado en una silla, residía el más viejo miembro de la familia Mutou. El abuelo estaba dormido recostado en la mesa. Había pasado más de cuatro horas llorando y lamentándose hasta que el agotamiento lo atrapó y lo dejó dormido en la mesa con una foto de su nieto en sus manos.

Subiendo al segundo piso, uno podía sentir el cambio de aura del lugar. Mientras más te acercabas a esa habitación, más oscuro y frío se sentía el ambiente. Al abrir la puerta, lo único que se notaría sería a un inconsciente muchacho sentado al lado de su cama. Al acercarse se podrían notar los caminos secos de las lágrimas que habían recorrido su rostro...también se veían unas cuantas heridas en su puño, pero en sí el muchacho parecía tranquilo. Pero en su mente, las cosas eran distintas.

Ooo

En la mente de Yami...

Su laberinto, que usualmente era de por sí oscuro y frío, estaba más oscuro y frío, si eso era posible. Yami estaba sentado en el centro del espacio que daba a la puerta que le permitía salir de su mente y recorrer la se su querido Aibou (compañero). Su cuerpo físico no pudo resistir el fuerte estrés que Yami sentía, así que quedó inconsciente solo para despertar en su mente.

Yami se sentía como si hubiesen cortado su alma en pedazos. Aun recordaba el momento en el que Yugi había dejado el mundo de los vivos. Su roto corazón se pulverizaba de recordarlo, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Recordaba como el doctor entró en la habitación y confirmó oficialmente la muerte de Yugi a las siete de la noche. Luego vio como le cubría el rostro con las sábanas. Esa fue la última vez que vio el rostro de su Aibou. Luego, los hombres de la morgue vinieron para recoger el cuerpo de Yugi, pero Yami se abrazó al cadáver de su Hikari, volviendo casi imposible el llevarse el cuerpo. Los amigos de Yami, aunque odiando hacerlo, lo tuvieron que separar de Yugi. Yami fue sujetado mientras se llevaban a su Hikari, como si fuese alguna especie de prueba.

Su espíritu estaba desconsolado mientras miraba la puerta que le había permitido deambular por la mente de Yugi tantas veces. En el fondo, Yami deseaba que la puerta se abriese sin aviso alguno, dejando entrar a Yugi diciendo algo como "Bueno Yami, continuemos buscando tus memorias" como lo había hecho varias noches antes. Pero eso no pasaría. Y era triste saberlo.

Yami continuaba mirando la puerta, no tenía sentido. Su vida había perdido el sentido. Su propósito en la vida era ser el compañero y protector de Yugi, pero, sin Yugi, ¿cuál sería entonces su razón de ser?. Yami se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta. Sujeto la manija y se quedó ahí, en esa posición pensando. Pensaba en que aunque su amigo estaba muerto, quizá su alma seguía conectada a la suya por el rompecabezas y estaba ahora en su habitación. _"¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo, iluso?" _le decía una voz en su interior _"sabes que no estará ahí. Su alma se ha ido, ¡lo único que podría quedar en su cuarto son un montón de recuerdos!"_

-Pero aun así...no puedo evitarlo... necesito saber si aun existe una posibilidad-con eso, Yami abrió la puerta, pero lo que vio lo dejo extrañado-¿donde...dónde esta?

Yami estaba confundido. La puerta que pertenecía a la mente de su Hikari siempre había estado directamente al otro lado del pasillo, pero ahora, no había nada más que una pared oscura. Yami se alarmo y empezó a buscar por todos lados. "_Incluso si Aibou no esta más en este mundo, ¡la puerta no debería haber desaparecido!"_

De pronto, algo llamó su atención a lo lejos en el pasillo. Yami empezó a caminar. Se empezaba a adentrar en el oscuro corredor. De pronto, y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba, la puerta de la mente de Yugi, pero, la pregunta era ¿cómo esa puerta llegó hasta ahí?. Yami decidió ignorar ese hecho. Con decisión y esperanzas, tomó la perilla de la puerta y con todo su valor la giro. Pero nada pasó. La volvió a girar de nuevo, pero nada pasaba.

-Está... ¿está cerrada?... ¡imposible!-Yami empezó a forzar la puerta tratando de entrar. Se estaba angustiando mucho más-¡Aibou! ¡Yugi! Si estas ahí... ¡déjame entrar!-pero era obvio que Yugi no estaba ahí. Yami recostó su cabeza en la puerta. Lágrimas de agonía cayeron por su rostro- A...i...bo...u... ¡POR QUÉ?-gritó dando un golpe a la puerta.

De pronto, algo extraño empezó a pasar. La puerta empezó a temblar un poco. Repentinamente, la apariencia de la puerta empezó a cambiar, dejando a Yami en completo terror. La puerta de metal se volvió oxidada, se veían varias marcas como de garras a través de la puerta, cosas escritas en jeroglíficos antiguos aparecieron sobre el marco, mientras la puerta se volvía oscura. Pero lo que más perturbó a Yami, fue la perilla de la puerta. De la cerradura, la perilla empezó a expulsar un extraño fluido. Yami se acercó y lo toco, solo para quedar espantado al notar que era sangre. La sangre empezó a marcar el suelo, y casi como si la puerta misma la absorbiera, la sangre trepó y se colocó en los jeroglíficos y se dejó caer de los arañazos de la puerta. Yami miró los jeroglífico y quedó perplejo. Podía leerlos, pero el mensaje lo hizo sentir que una daga clavaba su corazón. Yami dio media vuelta y corrió hacia su propia habitación cerrando la puerta lleno de pánico. Su corazón estaba destruido.

-¡Perdóname!...por favor... ¡PERDÓNAME!...mi deber era protegerte... ¡Y TE FALLÉ!-gritaba en desesperación mientras las lágrimas corrían de su rostro.

Fuera de su habitación, en la puerta de Yugi, la sangre continuaba cayendo y pintando los jeroglíficos. En ellos un doloroso mensaje se imprimía. Unos minutos después, varias líneas del mensaje se borraron, quedando solo dos, en las cuales se leía:

"**Estoy solo.**

**Tengo miedo."**

Ooo

**Hikari:** Luz, los Yamis llaman a sus contrapartes Hikari.

**Aibou:** Compañero, amigo. Ese es el apodo que Yami siempre le da a Yugi en los capítulos de Japón. En lo personal, me gusta mucho como suena. Por ello Yami también llamará a Yugi así de vez en cuando.

R&R

Principio del formulario


	10. En usted confío!

**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

**Yo, en usted confío**

-¡Ah!-fue lo único que Yugi dijo al caer directamente a través del techo de aquel edificio y de aterrizar duramente en el suelo. Por suerte, como estaba muerto, no sentía dolor, pero de haber estado vivo, eso debería haber dolido- ¡Rayos!... ¡Yisho podría haber tenido un poco más de tacto!- gruñó Yugi quejándose de la actitud del travieso ángel.

(Flashback)

Yugi observó la imagen que había aparecido cuando Yisho arrimó las nubes.

-¿A él?-preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Sipi...a él-dijo Yisho.

-¿Por qué a él? ...no es que tenga algún problema con el sujeto, pero, apenas y lo conozco...

-Lo sé-dijo Mina acercándose por detrás-pero, el detective Mark es el único que tiene la autoridad para evitar que esto ocurra...es decir, nadie más podría decir y ordenar que no se lleven a cabo las investigaciones necesarias si tu cuerpo ya esta en manos de los policías.

-Ya veo...pero, no lo sé...ese señor me agradó en el poco tiempo que lo conocí, pero...no sé si verme en sus sueños sea una buena idea...

-Créeme, él realmente necesita una pequeña plática contigo-aseguró Mina-. Quedó muy mal después de que moriste...ahora puedes ayudarlo si le hablas y le pides este favor de la mejor manera posible.

-Bueno...esta bien... ¡lo haré!-dijo Yugi muy entusiasta.

-Muy bien, ahora esto es muy simple, solo vas ahí abajo, te encargas de que él oiga tu petición, sales de su mente, y luego podrás ir a ver a tus amigos por un rato-Mina le sonrío a Yugi mientras caminaban.

-¿Puedo ver a mis amigos?-preguntó emocionado.

-Si, pero no puedes entrar en sus sueños, no al menos hasta que Mina y yo estemos contigo...además es preferible que tengas cuidado de por donde vas, trata de seguir rutas conocidas y solo ve a donde sepas que están tus amigos-dijo Yisho mientras se adelantaba.

-Muy bien...lo entiendo-de pronto una pregunta llenó la mente de Yugi-Oigan...pero, ¿cómo voy hasta allá abajo?

Una sonrisa aprecio en el rostro de Yisho, quien abrió sus brazos y separó las nubes dejando ver una especie de túnel de niebla que se extendía sin fin aparente. Yugi miró el túnel y sintió que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban.

-¿Te...te...tengo que...bajar...por ahí?-dijo mirando a los dos ángeles quienes le sonreían inocentemente-¡Tienen que estar bromeando!

-Vamos Yugi, es solo una bajada de aquí hasta la tierra, además, no puedes morirte por esto-dijo Mina-. Mira, es sencillo. Te acercas, respiras profundamente y saltas-dijo dándole un suave empujón.

-De acuerdo...-Yugi se acercó al borde del agujero hacia el túnel-me acerco...res...respiro profundo...ah..m...y... ¡NO QUIERO SALTAR!-gritó asustado.

-Ay Cielos, ¿y a este le estamos confiando todo esto?-pregunto Yisho.

-Sabes que es difícil la primera vez-dijo Mina.

-¡Ya sé!-con eso Yisho se alejo un poco.

-Tengo miedo...es que es una gran caída y...-dijo Yugi, pero en eso volteó para ver a Yisho corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él-¡¿Qué RAYOS?!-gritó aterrado.

-Yisho, ¡que haces!-gritó Mina.

-¡BAJA UN MUERTITO!-gritó Yisho justo al darle un empujón a Yugi.

-¡AH!-Yugi empezó a caer por el túnel mientras veía como el ángel se mataba de la risa en el otro extremo.

(fin del Flash Back)

-Esto me lo tendrá que explicar luego-Yugi empezó a caminar hasta una puerta hecha de metal. Sobre el marco de ésta había un letrero que decía "MORGUE"-deduzco que aquí es a donde voy... ¿pero como le entro?...veamos-extendió su mano para tomar la perilla y repentinamente atravesó la puerta-Ah...supongo que debí adivinarlo, jajaja... después de tantas películas de fantasmas y de convivir con un espíritu tanto tiempo, ¡no puedo creer que no lo supiera!

Yugi se adentro a la lúgubre habitación. _"realmente no lo entiendo... ¡si ya estoy muerto no sé por qué le temo a ver otros muertos!" _se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba por entre los estantes y las camilla en donde se colocaban los cadáveres. De pronto notó la presencia de luz en la habitación y se acercó. En otra circunstancia, quizá la idea de un policía ebrio que duerme sobre una mesa puede sonar graciosa, pero no cuando estas en medio de una morgue y la mesa en cuestión tiene un cuerpo encima.

-¿Señor Mark?-Preguntó Yugi mientras se acercaba al dormido detective- ¿um? -de pronto Yugi sintió que le recorría un escalofrío en su espalda al ver el cuerpo cubierto por la sábana sobre la mesa. Pero, le aterró más ver parte del cabello del cadáver, cosa que lo hizo tocarse su propio cabello- ¡Muy bien!... ¡esto es más que raro!...va más allá de compartir mi cuerpo con un espíritu, de un lunático espíritu maligno, ¡o locos duelistas desesperados!-dijo con un poco de pánico- ¡en mi escala de rarezas esto se lleva un CIEN!...por que si no me equivoco, creo que ése es mi cu...cu...cuer...cuerpo... –Yugi estaba muy nervioso con todo esto-. Genial, primero me secuestran, luego muero, luego me encuentro con un par de locos espíritus y ahora estoy en una morgue para hablar con un detective que se quedo dormido y ebrio en la mesa donde esta mi cadáver ¡CÓMO PODRÍA SER MÁS RARO?

Fue entonces que el detective se volteó en sus sueños. Su rostro daba hacia Yugi. Frunció el seño mientras murmuraba "Yugi Mutou"

-Muy bien, oficialmente, ¡si estuviera vivo me pegaría un tiro!-dijo tratando de relajarse-. Bueno, no importa, tengo que entrar en sus sueños y decirle...esperen... ¿cómo hago eso?... ¡YISHO Y MINA NO ME DIGERON!-Yugi se frotaba la cabeza de desesperación, esto era muy complicado- bueno, más me vale averiguarlo y pronto...

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió que quizá sería como ingresar a la habitación de su mente. Lo único que tenía que hacer era relajarse y figurarse así mismo dentro de su mente. Entonces, lo único que tendría que hacer sería, acercarse a Mark, relajarse y figurarse así mismo dentro de los sueños del detective. Bueno, parecía bastante fácil puesto de ése modo.

Yugi se acercó al durmiente detective y colocó una mano sobre su cien izquierda, Mark solo suspiro ante la fría sensación que no logró sacarlo de sus sueños. Yugi, contento de que no se despertara, cerró los ojos y se concentró lo más que pudo. De repente, sintió ser jalado hacia otra zona. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba en la morgue.

-Wow...esto es confuso...-dijo Yugi admirando los alrededores del lugar en donde estaba.

El lugar era oscuro y nebuloso. Hacia frío, y se oían suaves gemidos a la distancia. De pronto...

BANG!

Se oyó el sonido de un disparo.

Yugi corrió hacia el lugar del sonido y ahí vio algo que lo tomo por sorpresa. Era el detective Mark. Tenía una pistola en sus manos y le parecía estar disparando a una sombra que se escurría de lado en lado, esquivando los disparos. De pronto pudo ver a un niño aparecer. Era un niñito pequeño, como de cinco años. Yugi lo reconocía bien. Ya lo había visto antes, o más bien le forzaron a verlo. Cuando Sombra aun tenía capturado a Yugi, el asesino se tomó la molestia de presumir a Yugi quienes habían sido sus antiguos compañeros de 'juego' y le mostró una foto de cada uno de ellos cuando ya estaban muertos. Reconoció al niño como el que el ladrón llamó "el compañero de juegos más joven que había tenido". Yugi miró con pánico cómo la sombra se acercaba al niñito mientras el detective trataba de dispararle.

-¡Niño, CORRE!-gritó el detective, pero el niño solo lo miró y no se movió. De pronto la sombra saltó sobre el niño y lo cubrió por completo, y unos segundos después la sombra y el niño desaparecieron-no... ¡NO!

Yugi quiso hacer algo, pero de pronto, la escena cambio. Un joven apareció, luego una niña y así siguieron apareciendo, y todos desaparecían de la misma forma que el pequeño lo había hecho. Yugi los reconocía a todos, nunca podría olvidar las expresiones en los rostros de esas personas en esas cruentas fotos. Y Yugi sabía que el detective los conocía muy bien también.

-¡NO!-gruñó cuando la sombra se tragó a la novena persona. De pronto cayó de rodillas con lágrimas en sus ojos. Yugi lo miró con tristeza y estaba por acercarse cuando...

-No se preocupe señor Mark, todo esta bien-dijo el muchacho. Yugi quedó impactado al ver que era una imagen de sí mismo. Y esta imagen estaba con varias heridas por todo su cuerpo, tenía la ropa ensangrentada, estaba muy pálido, temblaba y parecía respirar con dificultad. Yugi entendió que esta era la apariencia que tenía cuando fue rescatado.

-¡No te alejes!-dijo Mark sujetando al chico-¡No permitiré que te atrapen a ti también!-con eso sujeto su arma y la apunto a la sombra que se acercaba-¡No te lo llevarás! ¿Entiendes?... ¡yo lo voy a proteger!-gritó poniéndose enfrente.

La sombra se acercó hasta él arrastrándose como una serpiente. Mark le disparó y se detuvo a varios pasos de él. La sombra se irguió y miró a Mark fijamente.

-¿Crees que me asustas?-dijo Mark, protegiendo al muchacho con su cuerpo.

-Tonto -dijo la sombra siseando como una cobra -no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme... ¡ése niño ya es mío!-de pronto apuntó un dedo hacia la imagen de Yugi y esta calló al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Ante todo esto, el verdadero Yugi supo que el detective estaba sufriendo una pesadilla causada por la culpa.

-¡NO!... ¿QUÉ LE HACES?-gritó el detective tratando de ayudar al muchacho, pero sin lograrlo.

-¡Él ya era mío desde antes que tu hicieras algo!-gritó la sombra y avanzó hacia Mark, le dio un golpe y lo alejó del muchacho. Luego se abalanzó sobre él e instantes después ambos desaparecieron. Mark se sentó y no pudo retener sus lágrimas. El detective quedó allí llorando amargamente y gritando sobre lo idota e incapaz que era para ayudar a alguien.

Yugi ya no lo toleró más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó al detective que lloraba en el suelo. Luego se arrodilló y le miró con una sonrisa. El detective parecía no notar la presencia del espíritu. Yugi se acercó a Mark y, decidiendo un acercamiento más obvio, le dio un fuerte abrazó, lo cual desconcertó al detective quien recién notó la presencia del joven.

-¿Yu...YU...Yugi?-dijo confundido el detective que tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Hola -Yugi miró al detective directamente.

-Pero...tu...tu estabas...estabas...

-¿Muerto?

-Bueno, sí...

-¡Y lo estoy!

-¿Ah?-Mark estaba ahora más que confundido, y un poco asustado-si estas mu..mu...muerto, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?

-Larga historia...pero lo que tiene que saber es que lo que acaba de ver, no era más que una ilusión de su mente, un sueño o más bien, pesadilla.

-¿Estoy soñando?... imposible...

-Claro que sí, ¿no lo recuerda?... se quedó dormido después de...bueno...um...embriagarse en la morgue-respondió con una sonrisa graciosa.

-¿En serio?-el detective se había puesto bastante sonrojado por esto-. Entonces, ¿tu también eres un sueño...verdad?

-Bueno, no-dijo causando que el detective se marearse con esta información-verá, usted se a quedado dormido al lado de...mi...mi cuerpo. Este soy yo, o al menos, mi espíritu, y vengo a decirle que cuando le hable en el hospital, mis palabras eran sinceras. Yo le aseguro, que nunca podría guardar rencor alguno en su contra, ni tampoco ninguno de los otros niños asesinados. No puede permitirse así mismo que algo como la autocompasión le haga perder de vista el objetivo principal...

-¿Qué?

-Atrapar al criminal antes de que cause más problemas. Los otros espíritus y yo confiamos plenamente en que usted y la señorita Lisa serán capaces de poner a ese malvado tras las rejas-con esto Yugi le ofreció una mano al detective para que se pusiera de pie.

-Pero, yo soy solo un fracasado-dijo rechazando la mano de Yugi.

-Si usted fuese sólo un fracasado, entonces nunca habría podido ayudarme a salir de ahí.

-Pero, fueron tus amigos quienes te hallaron, yo solo fui hasta allá-el detective se veía más deprimido.

-Mis amigos hallaron eso, pero fueron usted y su compañera los que me sacaron de allí. De no haber estado ustedes, es probable que hubiese muerto en las manos de ese malvado. Ahora, si lo que realmente quiere hacer es sentirse mejor, entonces no pierda su tiempo en embriagarse. Investigue más, y es posible que la próxima víctima sea la última, ¡puede que le salven la vida!-volvió a ofrecer su mano.

-... ¡Tienes Razón!...sentarme y apenarme por los tristes sucesos que ocurrieron no va a regresar a la vida a nadie, pero, si sigo adelante puedo ayudar a salvar otras vidas-con eso, tomó la mano de Yugi y se puso de pie-muchas gracias... no sé cómo agradecerte el que me ayudaras a salir de esa pesadilla pequeño...

-Creo que a mí se me ocurre algo-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Um?...entonces dilo, mientras este a mi alcance lo haré.

-Desearía que ningún daño le ocurriese a mi cuerpo, me refiero, ya fue bastante malo ser cortado por un asesino para que ahora los policías también lo hagan.

-Ya veo...pero creo que eso se puede solucionar si sólo se toman muestras de sangre...creo que sí puedo evitarlo. Y lo haré porque deseo de todo corazón el permitirte sonreír así-dijo revolviendo el cabello de Yugi.

-Jaja...gracias...A sí. Una recomendación. Debería tomarse un café fuerte e irse a casa a descansar. A nadie ayuda un detective enfermo-dijo dando un empujón al detective hacia un extraño agujero negro por el cual cayó gritando por la sorpresa. Luego, Yugi saltó tras de él.

Unos momentos después Yugi estaba otra vez fuera de la mente del policía y en la morgue.

-Wow, eso fue extraño, pero divertido-se dijo así mismo.

De pronto, sintió que alguien se acercaba y Yugi reconoció rápidamente el agradable rostro de la detective Lisa, quien tenía una cara de preocupación mientras miraba a su dormido compañero. Yugi se le acercó y pudo notar que se veía cansada. Obviamente, había estado esperando por Mark. La mujer suspiró en resignación volteando para irse, pero se detuvo al oír un leve gruñido.

De pronto, el detective empezó a moverse y a despertar. Yugi sonrío al ver a Lisa más aliviada.

Mark se sentó repentinamente, tambaleándose un poco.

-¿Um? ¿Lisa?... ¿qué hora es?-dijo con tono adormilado.

-Son la una Mark. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansado...tuve el sueño más extraño...

-¿Que soñaste?-preguntó ella tratando de mantener la actitud positiva con la que, aparentemente, su compañero había despertado.

-Estaba perdiendo a todos los niños ante ésa sombra. Hasta que llegamos al último. Pero no pude defenderlo...caí al suelo, derrotado, cuando...

-¿Cuando qué?-preguntó Lisa con mucha curiosidad.

-Cuando de repente sentí que alguien me abrazaba. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi. Vi a Yugi ahí. Vestido en las ropas con las que lo encontramos, pero no tenía sangre ni estaba rota. El se veía preocupado por mí...-Yugi escuchaba este compartir parado entre los dos detectives sin ser notado, una sonrisa en su rostro al oír que lo mencionaban-me dijo que no tenía que creer que ellos estaban molestos conmigo, dijo que confiaban en mí y que confiaban en nosotros para que atrapemos a ése mal nacido antes de que destruya más vidas.

-Wow, suena como todo un sueño...Pero realmente creo que eso sería verdad.

-Si... yo también… Oye, Lisa, ¿crees que podrías darme un café y llevarme a casa?...realmente no creo poder llegar sólo...

-Creí que no querrías ir a casa-dijo sorprendida y feliz a la vez.

-No quería, pero Yugi dijo que sería mejor que lo hiciese (bostezo), después de todo, un detective enfermo no ayuda a nadie-con eso Mark empezó a salir de la morgue lentamente.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida. Luego volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba el cuerpo sobre la mesa y con una mirada, mezcla de tristeza, ternura y agradecimiento, le sonrió.

-No sé lo que pasa...pero te agradezco que le devolvieras parte de su vida -dijo antes de seguir a su agotado compañero.

Y sin que ninguno lo supiera, Yugi los observaba con su propia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Misión cumplida-se dijo así mismo mientras se disponía a retirarse de la morgue, feliz de haber ayudado.

Ooo

R&R


	11. Un alma desgarrada

**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

**Un alma desgarrada**

Cuando Yugi hubo terminado de hablar con el detective Mark, decidió haría lo que sus espirituales amigos le dijeron y les daría una visita a sus amigos. Por esta razón, en ese instante, Yugi caminaba por una calle conocida, ya que sabía bien cual sería su primera parada.

-Ahí es...sólo espero que Ryou este bien...-con eso se acercó al edificio donde vivía su amigo.

Yugi caminaba por los pasillos abandonados, puesto que la mayor parte de la gente ya estaba dormida a esa hora. Pero, si dejaba ese hecho de lado, parecía que estuviese yendo a visitar a Ryou como lo había hecho ya tantas veces en el pasado. Después de que Yami y Yugi lograron hacer que Ryou se enfrentase a Bakura, ellos (Yugi y Ryou) se volvieron aun más unidos.

(Flash Back)

Ding Dong

Sonó la campana del recibidor. Yugi solo esperó unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera mostrando a un alegre Ryou.

-¡Yugi!...que gusto el verte, pasa, pasa-Yugi estaba apunto de entrar cuando se oyó un grito demandante resonar desde dentro.

-¡Ryou! ¡¿Dónde Rayos dejaste mi cereal?!

-¡En la alacena!

-¡¿EN la qué?!

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Espera a que llegue ahí!...-luego volteó a Yugi quien trataba de no reírse-Ah...Yamis, ¡siempre te vuelven loco!

-Al menos hasta que aprenden a manejarse a través de nuestros hogares...

Ambos amigos conversaron durante un buen rato, Ryou le contaba con emoción a Yugi lo sencillas que se volvían las cosas al no tener que temerle a Bakura. Ocasionalmente, Bakura pasaría por la habitación y le gruñiría a Yugi, quien sólo le daba una cálida sonrisa como respuesta. Después de todo, Yugi sabía que cuando un Yami se siente molesto, es mejor no arriesgarse a molestarle más.

(Fin de flash back)

Yugi se sentía algo triste porque esos recuerdos, ahora, se veían muy lejanos. Parecían meros sueños y temía la posibilidad de perderlos. Se acercó a la puerta de su amigo, pero antes de tocar el timbre se detuvo " ¡_Ja! ¡Tonto de mí!...no puedo tocar el timbre, además, ¿para qué? Si puedo atravesar la puerta"_ sonriendo Yugi siguió su camino.

El departamento de Ryou siempre había tenido un aura un poco siniestra (a causa de Bakura y la presencia de la sortija), pero nunca como ahora. Yugi se sintió entrando en un pueblo fantasma, claro que, técnicamente, el fantasma era él mismo. El lugar era tétrico.

Una vez que notó que todo el lugar estaba en sombras, sintió que la mejor opción sería la habitación de Ryou. Así, que rápidamente se dirigió allá.

Cuando atravesó la puerta para verle, su alegría se desvaneció. Ahí, estaba Ryou, pero en un estado que Yugi hubiera preferido evitar tener que ver. Gracias a la tenue luz que atravesaba por una ventana, Yugi pudo ver el rostro de su amigo. Sus ojos estaban obviamente hinchados a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado. Estaba dormido, pero lo que sorprendía era en donde estaba dormido, porque Ryou había quedado dormido con la cabeza en el regazo de su Yami. Bakura estaba aun despierto y estaba mirando a Ryou dormir. En lugar de alejar la cabeza de su hikari, la estaba acariciando. Pasaba suavemente su mano por sus cabellos para ayudar a Ryou a descansar, de la misma forma que un preocupado hermano lo haría por su pequeño hermanito. Yugi miraba asombrado la increíble expresión de afecto que se reflejaba en Bakura. El único ruido en toda la habitación, era un suave silbido que escapaba a causa de la respiración afónica de Ryou. Yugi se acercó a su pobre compañero y tomó asiento en la cama. Colocó su fantasmal mano sobre la de su amigo. Ryou solo cerró un poco su mano. Fue entonces que Yugi levantó la vista hacia Bakura. Nunca podría haber pensado que el rostro del gran rey de los ladrones podría estar lleno de tanta compasión.

-Tranquilo Ryou...-empezó a susurrar Bakura-todo estará bien...no permitiré que nada malo te pase...

Yugi miraba sorprendido a Bakura. ¿Bakura estaba siendo como Yami había sido con él?...pero, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué ahora? quizá era el hecho de Ryou realmente necesitaba apoyo, o quizá el hecho de que Bakura pensaba que nadie más que él mismo podía oírle, pero estaba hablando con aprecio y comprensión.

-Sé que es difícil...la muerte siempre trae dificultades...pero tienes que ser fuerte...sé también que no fue justo...pero, Ryou, la vida no es justa...y por eso no permitiré que tu la arruines más para ti mismo...si algún día veo a la VÍBORA que asesino a tu amigo, juró por mi orgullo que lo enviaré al reino de la eterna oscuridad. No permitiré que tu vida este en riesgo...no fallaré en eso...-Entonces Bakura quedó quieto en silencio por un instante antes de continuar-Me pregunto...cómo estará el faraón...siempre pensé que verle sufrir sería divertido...pero nunca pensé que cuando lo viera sufrir sería por tal circunstancia...Quizá lo odie...pero nunca le desearía a nadie perder la mitad de su alma, soy cruel, pero considero que preferiría ir al reino de las sombras una eternidad, con tal de no perderte Ryou-con eso el Bakura recostó a su hikari en su cama y salió de la habitación.

Yugi miró a su amigo y sintió el deseo de llorar pero la frustración de no poderlo hacer por falta de un cuerpo físico para hacerlo. Se sentía tan mal, por traerle dolor a un buen amigo, pero sabía que no podría evitarlo. Al menos, ahora Yugi sabía que Bakura protegería a Ryou, incluso si no lo decía en voz alta; el gran rey de los ladrones tenía un corazón.

Luego de que Bakura se fue, Yugi se acercó más al rostro de su amigo y vio una expresión de depresión en él. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró un "lo siento Ryou" antes de salir de la habitación y abandonar el edificio.

oo

Después de caminar un largo rato, Yugi llegó hasta su segunda parada. Realmente nunca había estado dentro de esta casa, quizá en el jardín, pero no todos los días entras a la mansión Kaiba.

Él realmente no sabía a donde ir. Nunca había estado aquí, así que no era raro que terminase en la cocina o en un baño por error. De pronto, sintió una extraña energía que parecía llamarlo hacia un corredor. Yugi dejó que sus instintos lo llevaran y siguió el camino, con cada paso se sentía más cálido. Era como si esa energía le diera la bienvenida. Entonces, Yugi se percato de la luz que provenía de una habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces, ingresó.

Cuando estuvo dentro, sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en ajustarse a la luz. Al aclararse la imagen, Yugi vio una enternecedora escena. Ahí, estaba Seto, sentado en la cama de su pequeño hermanito y en sus brazos estaba descansando el pequeño Mokuba. El niño parecía usar el pecho de su hermano como almohada y mientras estaba profundamente dormido. Seto miraba a su hermanito y lo mecía un poco, como lo haría un padre a su bebé. Yugi los contemplaba y sentía como ese afecto empezaba a calentar el frío en su alma, aquel frío con el que había dejado la casa de Ryou.

-¿Mokuba?... ¿estas dormido?-preguntó Seto en susurros. Al ver que el pequeño no respondió, Seto se puso de pie con su hermano en brazos. Luego, con extrema suavidad, dejó al niño en su cama y lo cubrió con sus sábanas. Antes de irse, apagó la luz y miró a su agotado hermano, y dando un suspiro, se marchó de la habitación, con Yugi siguiéndole los pasos.

Kaiba tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Yugi. No había arrogancia, no había rabia ni resentimiento. Su rostro estaba calmado, no tenía ni una pizca de indiferencia, era una calma extraña. Kaiba parecía estar tranquilo, pero algo en el fondo de su mirada hacía que Yugi lo dudara. Era una extraña emoción...Yugi no podía estar seguro de lo que era.

Pronto Kaiba se detuvo frente a una gran puerta. Sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves y la abrió. Las luces estaban apagadas. Kaiba ingresó y Yugi lo siguió muy de cerca. De pronto la habitación se iluminó ya que Seto encontró el interruptor. Yugi miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era un estudio. Seto se dirigió rápidamente hasta su escritorio y prendió su computadora (¡Pantalla plana HD!) y empezó a buscar entre sus archivos.

Yugi sabía que no sería correcto espiar lo que alguien tiene en su computador, pero, realmente, estando muerto no era como si él fuese a contarle a alguien lo que Kaiba conservaba ahí. Por eso se acercó sobre el hombro de Seto y vio que tenía una página abierta. En el título decía casos de asesinato. Yugi estaba muy sorprendido, no sabía que Kaiba tenía una afición por esa clase de archivos policiales. Kaiba presionó el archivo y apareció un listado: Caso Thomas, Caso Jaylow...Caso Morti, Caso Sombra. A cada instante Yugi se ponía más nervioso. Kaiba había elegido el caso sombra. Luego apareció una descripción del criminal y en la parte baja había un botón en rojo que decía "Perfil de víctimas". Yugi vio cómo Seto se ponía cada vez más nervioso. El cursor se acercaba temblorosamente al botón y pronto sonó un Clic.

En la Pantalla apareció un listado de diez personas, diez nombres, pero lo que a Yugi le puso nervioso fue el nombre diez "Perfil: Yugi Mutuo". Yugi vio como Kaiba dudaba, y por un instante, Yugi hubiera deseado que Seto le oyese decir "no lo hagas, ¡por favor!", pero no pudo. Seto hizo un Clic y apareció el perfil en la pantalla:

Nombre: Yugi Motou

Edad: 16

Sexo: Masculino

Hora de muerte: 7:22 p.m.

Estado: Múltiples heridas. Huesos fracturados. Perdida de sangre.

Causa de muerte: Droga(desconocida).

Ubicación actual del cadáver: Morgue de estación de policías Domino.

Detective a cargo: Mark Lenik

Yugi estaba sintiendo que se desmayaría, pero como estaba muerto, eso no era posible... ¿o sí?. Aparentemente, saber que estaba muerto era una cosa, pero leer los datos explícitos, era otra. Luego, Yugi vio que Kaiba movía de nuevo el mouse. Angustiado miró la pantalla y vio el cursor acercarse a un botón en la pantalla que decía "Prueba de daño". Yugi no sabía que era, pero sentía que el frío regresaba a su interior. Quiso detener a Kaiba pero su mano solo pasaba a través de él mientras Kaiba daba un Clic.

Aterrorizado Yugi volteó a ver de nuevo la pantalla y lo que vio no le gusto nada. Ahí, había dos fotos suyas. Una era una foto que le tomaron en la escuela. Pero la otra...la otra era lo que lo espantó. La otra era una foto suya, no, más bien, una foto de su cadáver. Yugi podía ver el enfermizo color pálido de su piel, la sangre seca que cubría sus múltiples heridas, las marcas moradas, verdes y rojas de los golpes recibidos. De haber tenido un estómago físico, Yugi hubiera vomitado. Se sentía verdaderamente enfermo. Pero pronto un suave sollozo lo hizo voltear. Ahí estaba Kaiba con la mirada fija en la pantalla, pero de sus ojos, estaban cayendo lágrimas. Yugi nunca había visto a Kaiba llorar, ahora estaba sorprendido.

-Lo lamento... Mokuba… ¡LO LAMENTO!-gritó dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa-debí... ¡DEBÍ PENSAR MÁS RÁPIDO! pude haberle salvado, pero no, yo tenía que probarme a mi mismo que era más inteligente, en lugar de pedir ayuda en un comienzo... Quizá...-dijo mientras sollozaba-¡quizá si no hubiera sido tan arrogante, le hubiéramos podido hallar antes!

Yugi estaba muy acongojado, nunca pensó que vería a Seto Kaiba en tal estado. El sentimiento de culpa lo embargaba.

-Kaiba...no...Kaiba...yo...-Yugi tenía fantasmales lágrimas cayendo por su rostro pero no conseguía saciar su necesidad de llorar, sus manos le temblaban y empezaba a sentir que el frío volvía a recorrer su cuerpo-yo...lo lamento...no quería, no quería ¡CAUSARLES ESTE SUFRIMIENTO!

No pudo tolerar la ráfaga de frío y calló al suelo mientras lloraba y temblaba, se sentía culpable por causar tanto dolor a otros, sentía que era su culpa haber muerto, de verdad lo estaba creyendo. Pero algo hizo que detuviera su llanto, el sonido de un rápido tecleo. Yugi levantó la vista para ver a Seto tecleando con gran agilidad. Kaiba ya no estaba llorando y se había limpiado las lágrimas del rostro. Era extraño, parecía volver a aparecer un rasgo de confianza en él.

-¡Pero, no voy a caer!-dijo mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Yugi estaba sorprendido, el frío empezaba a irse de nuevo, volvía a haber calor-¡No! ¡Nadie va a decir que Kaiba es un perdedor!-Yugi se sentía cada vez más contento-Ya lo verán, he de encontrar al asesino de Yugi y me asegurare de que vaya a prisión, y que se pudra por el resto de sus días tras las rejas! ¡Les demostraré a todos que Seto Kaiba nunca se da por vencido!

Yugi sintió un nuevo respeto hacia ego de Kaiba que le impedía caer completamente en depresión al darle ánimos para superarse. Además, Yugi sabía que contaba con Kaiba para hallar al asesino. No podía sentirse más contento. Lleno de esperanza y saltando (literalmente) de alegría, Yugi salió de la mansión y se dirigió su siguiente punto.

Ooo

En la casa de Joey...

Yugi buscó por todas partes a su amigo, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. En su habitación no se encontraba, pero Yugi pudo ver unas marcas extrañas en la pared. Estaba algo preocupado por su él, lo buscó y lo buscó, y cuando al fin lo encontró, Yugi no pudo evitar el caer de rodillas ante él. Joey había caído, exhausto, sentado junto al teléfono. Yugi pudo ver las marcas en sus manos y las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. No necesitaba ver más… con lo que había visto era suficiente para saber exactamente como se encontraba Joey. Con una última mirada a su amigo, Yugi se marchó.

Ooo

Con Tristan las cosas fueron casi iguales que con Joey...quizá la diferencia era que Tristan estaba dormido en su cama y no tirado por ahí. Antes de irse, Yugi vio a su amigo luchar contra un mal sueño. No era necesario especular mucho para saber de que trataba.

Ooo

En la casa de Tea...

Yugi la vio dormir en el suelo junto a su cama. Su mirada reposó sobre el pequeño álbum de fotos. Y recordó la promesa que le hizo a Tea.

(Flash Back)

-¿Y esta foto?-preguntó Tea tomando una foto de un parque de diversiones.

-¿Es en la que Joey termina con toda una hamburguesa en su boca?

-¡Sip!-dijo Tea dándosela.

-¡Perfecto! Definitivamente, ¡esa va al álbum!-Yugi estaba divirtiéndose mucho observando las fotos.

-Oye...Yugi... ¿crees que los chicos se molestarían si supieran de este álbum?-preguntó Tea.

-Tal vez, un poquito... ¡pero luego estarían riéndose por un largo tiempo!-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. Pero, supongo que no lo mostraremos...-dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Y quién dice que no?

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí, lo vamos a mostrar Tea!

-Pero...Yugi...

-Te prometo que el día que hayamos llenado este álbum, invitaremos a todos los chicos a mi casa y las veremos juntos, y reiremos mucho-las palabras de Yugi hicieron sonreír a Tea y ambos continuaron trabajando y riendo con el pequeño álbum.

(fin de Flash Back)

-Perdóname Tea...no...no...no pude conservar mi promesa...-dijo Yugi mientras se empezaba a retirar dejando a su mejor amiga descansar.

Ooo

Yugi se encontraba caminando tranquilamente. Se había sacudido lo mejor que podía la tristeza de ver a sus amigos, pero de algo estaba seguro...que si sus amigos estaban así tristes, entonces Yami debía completamente devastado. No podía permitir que el espíritu sufriera por mucho tiempo, tenía que encontrar la forma de arreglarlo todo.

Yugi continuaba caminando mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de volver a vivir. No se estaba dando cuanta, pero lentamente sus pasos empezaron a desviarse de se rumbo.

-Me pregunto si mi abuelito estará bien...espero que no haya sido tan duro...no quisiera que se enfermase... ¡AH!-gritó al atravesar por accidente una pared. Yugi retrocedió sus pasos para ver donde estaba, pero no reconocía nada- ¿Dónde estoy?-fue entonces que vio a un chico de apariencia conocida acercarse. Era Gail, uno de los tantos abusivos de su escuela.

Yugi vio hacia donde había ingresado y de pronto, sintió como su alma era arrastrada hacia la misma dirección. Atravesando la pared notó que estaba en un bar. Yugi sabía que Gail era menor de edad, pero era consciente de que eso no le impedía tener varios vicios.

Siguiendo al muchacho, se acercó a una mesa. En ella estaban sentados varios chicos de la escuela, eran los miembros de la pandilla de Gail. Yugi reconoció al chico nuevo mientras charlaban y se reían de sus profesores y compañeros. _"Es el chico nuevo" _pensó tristemente "_ese chico es la razón por la que me peleé con Yami y los demás...no lo entiendo...un día ni me miraba y al día siguiente me empuja de las bancas...que raro." _

-¡Gran comentario, Dex!...sabes, te estas integrando bien al grupo-dijo uno de los muchachos al chico nuevo.

-Si, hombre, ¡realmente te luciste para pasar tu prueba de iniciación!-dijo otro mientras bebía una cerveza.

-¡Nah! Fue sencillo, el tonto solo se quedó ahí como si estuviera esperando a que lo hiciera. ¡Se vio tan patético cuando calló de las bancas y se golpeó la cabeza!-Todos empezaron a reírse de eso-y pensar que le llaman el "Rey de lo Juegos"... ¡yo diría, mejor el "Rey de los Ineptos"!

Yugi no podía creer sus oídos. Una prueba...los abusivos de la escuela hacían una prueba para admitir a nuevos miembros...y era agredir a otros chicos de la escuela… chicos que, como él, no habían hecho absolutamente nada para merecer tal agresión. Yugi los miraba reír cruelmente y empezó a sentir un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. No era como el que sintió con sus amigos, este frío era demasiado intenso. Yugi creyó que se estaba congelando. Justo en ese instante, un chico entro corriendo por la puerta del bar. El grandulón tenía un brazo vendado y una herida en el rostro. Yugi se sentía petrificado, algo no estaba bien, en especial porque el enorme chico tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Chicos! ¡No me van a creer esto! -dijo con una alegría enfermiza.

-¿Qué ocurre Poul?- dijo Gail- ¿no deberías estar en el hospital? ¡Después de esa pelea creí que te quedarías toda la noche!

-Iba a quedarme, pero ¡luego me enteré y tuve que venir a contárles!

Todos, incluyendo a Yugi, lo miraron expectantes.

-¿Saben? Yo no fui el único miembro de nuestra escuela en el hospital hoy.

-¿A sí?-dijo Dex-¿quién más estaba ahí?

Yugi sentía que el frío en su cuerpo le empezaba a hacer herir, era extraño, pero se sentía como si lo estuvieran entumiendo con algo.

- Ese enano idiota...el...ése estúpido, ¡el insecto de Mutou!-dijo entre risas.

-¿Yugi Motou?-dijo Gail muy interesado-¿Y estaba grave?

-¡Mucho...!-dijo reprimiendo una risa.

-¿Lo viste?

-¡Oh, sí!

-¿Qué tan grave estaba?-preguntó otro chico con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué tanto? Tan grave como se puede estar estando Muerto!

De pronto Yugi sintió un penetrante dolor en su pecho. Sus pupilas se empequeñecieron y cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetándose con desesperación el área sobre su corazón.

-¿Mutou...Mutou, esta muerto?-preguntó sorprendido Gail.

-Si...yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, vi cuando los hombres de la morgue sacaban su cadáver de la habitación... ¡y pude ver a sus patéticos de sus amigos llorando tras él!

Yugi se sentía muy adolorido. Pero ¿cómo era posible? Estaba muerto, carecía de un cuerpo material, no debería ser capaz de sentir tal agonizante sensación.

Levantó la vista y pudo presenciar como todos los siete chicos empezaban a reír. Vio como Gail pedía cervezas para todos sus amigo gritando "!celebremos!".

-¡Qué bien! No más Yugi Motou ¡ya no habrá más un mediocre que fomente a Wheeler a rebelarse contra nuestra pandilla!-dijo Gail.

-¡Sí! Adiós al susodicho rey de los juegos... ¡Ahora podremos ver si tenemos suerte con sus amigos y desaparecen también!

-No, pero demos un minuto de silencio-todos voltearon a ver a Gail-un minuto de silencio...porque el mundo a perdido... ¡A UN GRAN SACO PARA GOLPEAR!

Yugi sentía que el dolor se esparcía por sus brazos y sus piernas. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo ardía en inigualable dolor. Y su mente empezó a llenarse de rabia y cólera. Ardía y destrozaba cada pensamiento, era inhumano.

-¡Sí! ¡por el insecto más patétoco que existió!

-¡Por el muchacho que al morir nos da una motivo para festejar!

-¡Por él! ¡SALUD!

Yugi no podía tolerar esas palabras, sentía que eran ellas las que le causaban tanto dolor. Por un instante, solo quería que se detuvieran, quería que se callaran, quería que murieran. Era terrible, Yugi no podía pensar claro, no podía moverse y sentía que iba a desmayarse. Tenía frío y dolor. Necesitaba ayuda. De pronto, empezó a ver borroso y se sujetó con más fuerza el pecho, el dolor ya era insoportable. Pero, de la nada, Yugi sintió que algo lo empezaba a jalar, miró a los muchachos riendo en la mesa, y luego, todo se vio envuelto en oscuridad.

Ooo

R&RFinal del formulario


	12. Espíritu Sepulcral

**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

**Espíritu sepulcral**

"_ahhh..."._

-Oye, ¿rees que ya este consciente?

"_¿um?"_

-no lo sé, ¿me crees adivina?

"¿_qué?"_

-Nop, ¡una adivina ciertamente sería más bonita! (Ponk) ¡ouch, oye!

-No molestes, ¡ahora hazte para atrás!

"¿_Quién esta ahí?"_

Yugi empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente tratando de figurarse en donde estaba.

-Oye, ya despertó... ¿te encuentras bien Yugi?

-¿Um?-Yugi abrió mejor sus ojos y pronto puedo reconocer la imagen de la persona frente a él-¿Mina?

-Si, ¡y yo también estoy aquí!-dijo Yisho acercándose bastante, ¡pero bastante! ¡Exageradamente demasiado!

-Yisho, ¡aléjate un poco, deja que Yugi recobre el aliento!

-Pero, Mina, si esta muerto ya no tiene aliento, ¿o sí?

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero cabeza de chorlito!

Yugi sonrió un poco al verlos pelear de nuevo, pero estaba algo sacudido por la terrible sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo hace unos minutos.

-Oigan chicos...-dijo llamando la atención de sus compañeros-…ah... ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?

De pronto ambos se pusieron serios y voltearon a verle.

-¡Lo que paso, fue que no hiciste lo que te dijimos que hicieras!-regañó Yisho.

-¿Qué?

-Discúlpalo Yugi, la verdad es que nos tenías muy preocupados...

-Lo lamento Mina-dijo dejando caer su cabeza hacia abajo-pero, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Lo que Yisho dijo: olvidaste tener cuidado como te advertimos-al ver que Yugi no entendía bien, procedió a explicar con mayor detalle-mira, nosotros te dijimos que solo andes por lugares conocidos y que solo fueses a lugares donde estuviesen tus amigos, ¿verdad?

-Si...

-Bueno, ahora acabas de descubrir lo que ocurre cuando no lo haces-dijo Yisho cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eso?... ¿qué fue eso?...se sintió muy extraño, sentí como si estuviese muriendo de nuevo...-dijo temblando.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó-Mina le colocó una mano en el hombro-lo que sentiste fueron tus recuerdos.

-¿Mis recuerdos?

-Mira-dijo Yisho-Esto es así, tu alma ha sido regresada al mundo humano, pero sin un cuerpo que la lleve, bueno, digamos que es como un viajero perdido. El amor que tus amigos te tienen y los buenos recuerdos que forjaste por ciertos caminos son como un mapa para que te conduzcas por aquí...

-Pero si te sales de ellos-continuó Mina-entonces tu alma será susceptible a las fuerzas negativas de los vivos. Estas son como un imán para las almas en pena y, literalmente, eres arrastrado hacia esos seres.

-Entonces, ¿por eso me sentí impulsado hacia el bar?

-Si, por eso fue-dijo Yisho asintiendo-pero ¡ser arratrado no es lo peor!

-¿A no?

-No. Yugi cuando estuviste dentro sentiste dolor, pero al estar muerto eso no debería ocurrir. Ese dolor que sentiste fue el mismo que sentiste poco antes de morir. Cuando la gente que rodea a un alma en pena habla en burla de ellos y se ríe u ofende sus recuerdos, el alma en cuestión revive los sufrimientos que en vida tuvo que pasar, esto se presenta como un terrible frío que consume lentamente tu corazón y hiere tu mente hasta que todo el sentido se pierde.

-¿Qué?-Yugi estaba impactado.

-¿NO has oído que aquellas personas que se burlan de los espíritus son los perseguidas por ellos?-dijo Yisho-eso es porque cuando un alma en pena, léase un fantasma, es ofendido, revive un dolor desesperante, tanto que para ponerle fin descarga su ira hacia los humanos que estén cerca.

-Ya veo... ahora comprendo...-el joven sujeto sus brazos cerca de su pecho mientras pasaba un escalofrío por su cuerpo- esa sensación, fue realmente horrible.

Al verlo temblar, Mina le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Tranquilo, ya estas a salvo-dijo mientras amablemente le frotaba la espalda y lo hacía calmarse-Yugi, todo estará bien, si te calmas y recuerdas a tus amigos, entonces te sentirás mucho mejor.

-Por el contrario, sería peligroso para ti seguir recordando el dolor.

-Lo..lo... ¿lo sería?-dijo temblando aun.

-Si-afirmó Yisho-. Escucha, si tu alma es sometida a ese sufrimiento por demasiado tiempo, solo habrán dos caminos posibles para ti, o te volverás un espíritu maligno o tu alma se hará pedazos y quedara flotando en la nada y...

-¡Qué?-Yugi se alteró más.

-¡Gracias por la ayuda Yisho!-le regañó Mina.

-OH, no...-dijo acercándose decaídamente mientras veía a Yugi temblar más fuerte-Yugi, yo...lo lamento...este...-Yisho se veía muy apenado, se acercó y abrazó a Yugi junto a Mina-discúlpame, no te preocupes, Mina y yo jamás dejaríamos que eso te pasara, recuerda que estas en buenas manos...

Luego de un rato, Yugi se logró tranquilizar e hizo un gran esfuerzo para olvidar lo que había ocurrido.

-Gracias chicos-dijo abrazándolos-Ya me siento mejor.

-¡Que bien!-dijo riendo Yisho-¡Me hubiera sentido muy mal si no te sintieras mejor!

-Yo también...dejemos este asunto de lado. De ahora en adelante, uno de nosotros siempre estará contigo, de esa forma, nuestra energía te protegerá mejor de la energía negativa humana.

-¿En serio?-al ver que ambos asentían, Yugi sonrío alegremente-genial, entonces ahora... ¿ahora puedo seguir viendo a mis amigos?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Em...bueno...este...

-¡Nop!-dijo Yisho cortando a Mina.

-¿Qué?¿...pe..pe..pero por qué no?-dijo Yugi algo decepcionado.

-Verás-Mina empujó a Yisho hacía un lado y se le acercó-en este momento necesitamos llevarte a conocer a alguien en especial. Luego tendrás el tiempo para ver a tus amigos, pero ahora es esencial que veas a esta persona.

-Oh...supongo que...tendré que hacerlo-dijo algo decaído-pero... ¿dónde esta?

-¿Dónde esta?-se dijeron los dos ángeles con unas traviesas sonrisas.

Ooo

Un viejo y desgastado letrero de metal, anunciaba a los vivos el ingreso a una zona de muertos.

"CEMENTERIO DOMINO"

Yugi estaba petrificado justo frente a la puerta de aquel lúgubre lugar. Siempre había odiado tener que ir de día, pero ¿de noche y más que eso, pasada la media noche? Ahora estaba aterrorizado.

Sus dos protectores atravesaron la entrada como si nada y empezaron a caminar hasta que Yisho notó que Yugi no los seguía.

-Um...Mina, se supone que estamos aquí por Yugi, ¿cierto?-preguntó Yisho ingenuamente.

-Sí, Yisho, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, porqué nuestro amigo se quedó pasmado en la entrada-dijo señalando a Yugi que no podía quitar sus ojos del letrero.

-¿Qué?...oh rayos... ¡YUGI, ENTRA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Al ver que no les hacían caso, Yisho se acercó a él y de un tirón lo hizo ingresar.

-Ahora, mantente cerca, ¿de acuerdo fantasmita?-dijo Yisho mientras burlescamente le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

El trío empezó a ingresar a la parte más profunda del cementerio. Yugi cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Cada paso le estaba costando mucho.

-Mina... ¿Es realmente necesario que estemos aquí?-dijo sujetando su túnica como un niño pequeño asustado por el coco.

-Yugi, te recuerdo que estas muerto, relativamente deberías sentirte bienvenido con todo esto-le respondió con algo de exasperación.

-Lo sé...pero el cementerio siempre me trae malos recuerdos...y me recuerda también esa extraña sensación…-dijo cerrando sus ojos y dejando salir un escalofrío.

-Tranquilo, no tienes nada que temer, estando muerto, casi nada te puede herir, al menos no nada muerto-comentó Yisho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pero, ¿a quién venimos a ver a este lugar?-preguntó temerosamente.

-Yugi, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar del fantasma del sepulturero?-preguntó Mina.

-¿El..el...el...fantas...fantasma del sepulturero?

(flash back)

-¿Qué, un fantasma?

-Sí, viejo. Mira, dicen que es un espíritu que ronda por el cementerio Domino por las noches-dijo Joey imitando a un fantasma-¡también dicen que atrapa a todo aquel que se atreva a traspasar el territorio del cementerio y que luego los sepulta vivos! MUAHAHAHAHA!

-¡Joey! ¡No digas esas, cosas me vas a matar de un susto!

-¡NAH! Yugi, eres muy cobarde cuando se trata de historias de fantasmas... ¡y eso que eres compañero de un espíritu de cinco mil años!

(más tarde ese día, Yami asustaría a Joey hasta desmayarse con una historia de fantasmas propia, demostrando que el joven no era tan valiente como creía xD)

(fin de flash back)

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si...si he oído hablar de él...

-Entonces sabrás que si quieres convocarlo, tienes que pararte justo bajo el árbol más viejo del cementerio y gritar tres veces, ¿no?

-¿En serio?-dijo Yugi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Habla en serio-dijo Mina-y adivina que árbol es este-dijo tocando un árbol que estaba sobre una colina pequeña.

-E..el...el...más...vi...viejo, ¿verdad?

-Sip...Mina, ¿lista?

-Claro Yisho.

-¿Qué...qué van a hacer?-preguntó separándose un poco de ellos.

Los dos le sonrieron y empezaron.

-¡SEPULTURERO!

Gritaron juntos. Ante esto, Yugi saltó y se escondió aterrorizado tras una lápida.

-¡SEPULTURERO!

Gritaron una segunda vez

-¡SEPULTURERO!

Gritaron por tercera vez, mientras Yugi temblaba de miedo. De pronto una suave neblina cubrió esa zona, y una luz verdosa y espeluznante brilló desde el viejo árbol. Entonces una gruesa, fría y atemorizante voz resonó.

-¿QUIÉN OSA INTERRUMPIR EL DESCANZO DEL SEPULTURERO?-gruñó la voz, asustando sin límites al pobre joven espíritu.

Ooo

R&R


	13. No tengas miedo

**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes!**

**No tengas miedo**

Yisho y Mina miraron con algo de gracia al atemorizado Yugi que se cubría la cabeza con sus manos mientras trataba de ocultarse tras una lápida.

-¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A INGRESAR EN ESTE SEPULCRAL TERRITORIO?!-rugió de nuevo la atemorizante voz mientras una sombra parecía emerger del viejo suelo.

El par de guardianes se rieron ante el comentario ignorando por completo las advertencias que eran lanzadas.

-¡YA VERÁN ATREVIDOS MORTALES!-gritó la voz mientras el humo se arremolinaba y se lanzaba contra el par y el aterrorizado joven.

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres calmarte?-dijo Mina poniéndose las manos en la cintura-¡al menos podrías salir de ahí y ver quienes tocan a tu puerta!

-Ella tiene razón, ¡ya bájale, Jack!

De pronto la neblina cesó y el lugar quedo tan tranquilo como lo que era, un cementerio.

-¿Mina...Yisho?-dijo una voz mucho más suave que la anterior. Al desvanecerse la neblina, la imagen de un hombre fue visible. Ese ser aparentaba estar en sus cuarentas, tenía ropa vieja...muy vieja, tenía algo de barba y bigote, y su contextura física estaba lejos de ser abominable, más bien era algo normal, no tan flaco, no tan musculoso.

-¡Exacto! ¿Planeabas intentar asustar a tus viejos amigos?-dijo Mina con rabia fingida.

-¡OH! Mil disculpes señorita Mina, pero usted entenderá que mi trabajo amerita este tipo de acciones-respondió él con una venia cómica.

-Si, eso es cierto. Pero, algo me dice que aquí nuestro amiguito se lo tomó muy en serio-Yisho no pudo evitar comentar al notar que Yugi seguía oculto.

-¿Vienen con alguien?

-Si, es...como decirlo...um...

-Un muerto fresco.

-¡Sí! gracias Yisho, ¡eres tan sensible al respecto!

-De nada.

-Olvídalo-Mina en ese momento volteó hacia donde Yugi se escondía-Hey, Yugi, te aseguro que no hay nada que temer, sal de ahí que quiero presentarte a alguien, ¿sí?

Jack miró hacia la lápida y llego a ver una parte del cabello de Yugi, quien obviamente estaba temblando de miedo.

-Oye, pequeño, no tienes nada que temer-dijo el viejo fantasma con un tono amable-. Vamos niño, piénsalo, ya estas muerto, yo estoy muerto, Mina y Yisho están muertos... ¿precisamente a qué le temerías?

Pensándolo por un segundo Yugi se dio cuenta de que el concepto tenía mucha lógica...pero eso no hacía que la situación se volviese más sencilla. Sin embargo, no planeaba pasarse toda la eternidad oculto tras la lápida de la tumba de alguien, cosa que de por sí, ya era bastante desagradable.

Lleno de todo el valor que su joven alma podía cargar, se puso de pie y luego lentamente dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados. Con un último esfuerzo abrió sus ojos y... dejó salir un suspiro que ni él sabía que había estado aguantando.

"_Definitivamente, estoy agradecido de que no se vea como se oía" _se dijo a sí mismo.

-Jajaja, oye niño, ven aquí, ¿no te vas a quedar parado en la lápida de mi tumba o sí?

-¿Ah?-por primera vez Yugi miró la lápida y con la leve luz de la luna leyó el nombre: Jack Barrok, y al notar eso se sintió repentinamente muy apenado-Oh...mil disculpas...-dijo mientras se acercaba a los otros espíritus.

-Oh, no hay problema, ven aquí para verte mejor hijo-dijo el sepulturero.

-Yugi, te presento a Jack Barrok, más conocido como "El SEPULTURERO"-dijo Yisho con un tono tétrico.

Yugi se acercó hasta ellos y miró algo confundido al espíritu que anteriormente aparentó ser tan agresivo.

-No lo sé... tu no pareces un espíritu agresivo, pero hace un momento creí que eras un espíritu maligno-dijo Yugi-¿por qué esta aquí?

-Verás Yugi, Jack es un fantasma como tú...pero para explicártelo te contaré como es que comenzó...-empezó a decir Mina.

-Sí, ella sabe contarlo mejor, mira toma asiento-dijo Yisho sentándose sobre una lápida y mirando a Mina como miraría un niñito a su mamá cuando le van a leer un cuento.

-Mmm...Yisho, no sé que voy a hacer contigo…

-¿Quererme?

-Creo que mejor empiezo la historia...

Hace mucho tiempo, Jack era un trabajador de este cementerio. Su trabajo era el de sepulturero y lo desempeñaba muy bien. Pero un día, su mejor amigo sufrió un accidente, accidente que le provocó la muerte. Como tu supondrás Jack quedó destruido, y más cuando él tuvo que ser quien cavara la tumba de su amigo...

-Eso fue muy triste-comentó Jack.

-Lo lamento-dijo Yugi.

-No te preocupes, yo ya no lo hago.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo...

Esa noche Jack estaba tan angustiado y deprimido que empezó a beber. Bebió y bebió pasada la hora de cerrar el cementerio. Sus compañeros ya se habían retirado. Él era el único en el panteón, y además estaba completamente ebrio. Lleno de pesar, Jack empezó a vagar por todo el cementerio sin rumbo alguno, y sus pasos lo llevaron aquí, hacia este viejo árbol, en esta misma colina. Jack se paró justo al lado del árbol y empezó a gritarle...

-Cosa que no fue muy agradable-dijo Yisho.

-Hey, ¡estaba ebrio!-protesto Jack en su defensa.

-Si me permiten...

Pero, en ese momento, Jack empezó a retroceder y a causa de su ebriedad y de lo empinada de la colina perdió el equilibrio y empezó a rodar colina abajo y para su mala fortuna, sus compañeros habían abierto varios agujeros por la zona para los entierros de los próximos días. El pobre Jack rodó y calló en uno de esos agujeros y ahí se dio un fuerte golpe en la cien con una afilada roca en el fondo... y bueno...

-Nadie estaba en el cementerio esa noche, y yo ni siquiera fui conciente de que había caído debido al alcohol en mi cuerpo...

-Mina continúa...-dijo Yisho haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Sí...

Cuando esto ocurrió, a unos guardianes como nosotros se les dio la misión de ayudarle. Verás Yugi, Jack nunca fue conciente de que había muerto. Cuando le encontraron él estaba caminando por el cementerio como si nada. Es más, él creía que era hora de iniciar su turno de trabajo y estaba buscando a su jefe para ver su horario.

-Fue muy difícil hacerle entender que estaba muerto-comentó Yisho-. Pero, luego de unas cuantas demostraciones, incluyendo su cuerpo mortal, Jack entendió que ya no estaba vivo...

-El problema era que Jack no debía de morir en ese momento. Además, su muerte fue frustrante y su espíritu estaba furioso, enojado consigo mismo por haberse causado ese accidente. Era obvio que no podía cruzar al otro mundo...pero...

-Pero, al igual que tú, Jack era una buena persona, nunca había deseado mal a nadie y siempre había actuado de forma correcta, no podía permitirse que su alma se volviese un espíritu maligno y se quedara como un fantasma o espectro...por eso...

-Sus guardianes intercedieron por él y nuestros superiores les dieron la razón, dijeron que le darían una oportunidad para ir al otro mundo, pero para ello Jack debería cumplir una misión.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Yugi que ya no podía mantenerse en silencio.

-Permíteme explicártelo –dijo Jack con una sonrisa- En este mundo hay muchas almas que al igual que la mía, al morir no se dan cuenta de ello. Estas almas usualmente se apegan a su cuerpo mortal y lo siguen creyendo que simplemente están soñando. Si se alejan demasiado pueden sufrir heridas espirituales por la presencia de los vivos. Mi misión era la de recolectar a aquellas almas confundidas y darles a entender lo que les pasaba para luego reunirlas en este lugar, en el cual un guardián del otro mundo, como Mina y Yisho, las vendrían a recoger. Y debía de hacerlo por un periodo de cien años.

-¿Cien años? ¡Eso es mucho!-dijo Yugi impresionado por la cantidad de años.

-No lo creas, ya voy en mi año número ciento cincuenta -dijo con orgullo.

-¿Ciento cincuenta? ¿No eran cien?

-Sí...pero es algo gracioso...-dijo Yisho.

-Verás, lo que ocurre es que cuando Jack hubo cumplido el plazo acordado, nosotros vinimos por él para llevarlo a su merecido descanso, pero cuando le dijimos que ya era hora, él solo nos dijo...

-NO

-Exacto, veo que lo recuerdas Yisho

-¿Como olvidarlo? Si hasta me caí y yo flotaba en ese momento

-¿Dijiste que no? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Yugi volteando hacia el sepulturero.

-Bueno, es que... cuando veía a esas almas caminando tras sus cuerpos, engañándose así mismas en la esperanza de que fuese un sueño y absolutamente perdidas, me sentía muy mal. Pero, cuando les explicaba lo que ocurría y las ayudaba a regresar al camino correcto, y me daban las gracias antes de marcharse con una sonrisa, sólo digamos que era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dejar ir.

-Jack suplicó que se le permitiera continuar su trabajo-dijo Yisho.

-Lo pidió con tanto fervor que se le ofreció el siguiente contrato "mientras exista el cementerio de Domino se le autoriza al espíritu de Jack Barrok a proteger a las almas que deambulen por é" y así se realizó-dijo Mina muy entusiasmada.

-Vaya...pero, ¿y que hay de todo el espectáculo de espíritu maligno y eso?

-Oh, eso. Verás, el cementerio en determinado momento se volvió el escondite preferido de varios jóvenes que buscaban hacer reuniones de mal gusto. Como eso perturbaba a las almas que esperaban conmigo, además de que el cementerio es un lugar peligroso de noche, se me ocurrió que nada los espantaría más rápido que un buen susto del espíritu del sepulturero fallecido y adivina, ¡funcionó! Jajaja

-Jajaja-rió Yugi, algo nervioso.

-Ya, dejando mi historia de lado, hay algo que me esta inquietando...

-¿Qué es, Jack?-preguntó Yisho.

-Tu-dijo señalando a Yugi-hay algo en ti que se me hace muy familiar... pero no sé que es... ¿alguna vez has estado en el cementerio de noche?

-Nunca, señor-respondió Yugi algo nervioso al notar que Jack se le acercaba.

-Eso es extraño, no suelo despertar hasta el anochecer...pero no puedo quitarme la idea de que te he visto antes...

En ese momento Jack le colocó una mano en el hombro a Yugi. El joven sintió un extraño pero familiar sobresalto dentro de sí y una mirada de pánico apareció momentáneamente en su rostro.

-¡Ah!-dijo Jack al ver su expresión-¡Eres tú!-dijo alejando su mano de él-ahora te recuerdo...pero, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo...

-¿De qué hablas Jack?-preguntó Mina.

-Creo que ya te había visto...pero fue en una ocasión algo inusual...

(flash back)

Recuerdo bien ese día... fue aproximadamente hace once años. Ese día me había levantado antes del anochecer, cuando el sol apenas se estaba empezando a ocultar. Recuerdo que caminé por el cementerio como era de costumbre topándome con algunos de los vivos que dejaban flores a sus familiares o amigos. Era extraño, el cementerio no parecía tener ningún alma vagante ese día, cosa que no solía ocurrir muy a menudo.

De tanto caminar, me encontré en el ala este del cementerio, ahí vi algo más inusual. Un niño, un niño pequeño estaba ahí. Era extraño que los niños pequeños estuvieran en el cementerio a esas horas. Pronto note que el niñito tenía un traje negro, y que estaba parado cerca de una lápida que yo nunca antes había visto. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de lo que pasaba. Aparentemente, debió de haberse realizado un entierro, pero debieron de tener ciertos problemas y se atrasó un poco más del periodo establecido por las reglas del panteón.

Me acerque al niño, su cabello me llamó instantáneamente la atención, pero lo hice de lado cuando noté que estaba sujetando una hoja de papel contra su pecho y tenía sus ojos cerrados. Entonces, le vi abrir sus ojos mientras unas lágrimas caían. Miró la tumba y se agacho para dejar la hoja en el suelo.

-Lo hice pada ti, abuelita-dijo el pequeño.

Miré el dibujo de la hoja y descifre que era una mujer sujetando la mano de lo que el niño consideraba un autorretrato y un hombre se paraba a su lado.

-te voy a extañar-dijo el pequeño mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas de los ojos y se ponía de pie-cuidate muto, ¿sí? Yugi sedá un buen niño... no me olvides...

Al ver al pequeño tan triste sentí algo dentro de mí que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, compasión por los vivos. No había nadie a su lado, solo estaba el pequeño. En los caminos a lo lejos podía ver a la gente de negro que estaban conversando y consolándose, creo que el pequeño se había salido de ahí para hablar en privado con su abuela. Me sentí muy mal. Traté de ver si el espíritu de su abuelita estaba por ahí para decirle que su nieto la extrañaba, pero no la vi, deduje que aquella mujer había muerto a su tiempo y que había partido al otro mundo.

Me sentí súbitamente atraído al pequeño y tuve la necesidad de consolarle. Yo sabía que los vivos no me podían ver, oír ni sentir, no a menos que fuera de noche y de que yo usara mucha energía, pero aun así acerque mi mano hacia él, y sin pensarlo dos veces toque su pequeño hombro. De pronto, algo extraño ocurrió. Su cuerpo se puso tenso, y en un momento súbito, el pequeño volteó y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Yo me sorprendí mucho, su mirada estaba llena de pánico. Empezó a retroceder y alejarse nunca retirando su mirada de mí. Tropezó con una roca y calló de espaldas, pero tan pronto como pudo se puso de pie, empezó a correr aterrado.

-¡ABUELO! ¡ABUELITO! ¡AYUDA!-gritaba mientras lloraba y se alejaba- ¡Hay una sombra OSCURA!-gritó y yo me sorprendí más aun. Él me había visto, pero yo no lo había deseado...era imposible...pero, no pude comprobarlo puesto que nunca más volvía a verle, nunca más apareció a pesar de que me despertaba temprano, jamás le volví a ver...

(fin del flash back)

-Wow…increíble, ustedes ya se conocían...

-¿Entonces fue usted?-preguntó Yugi permitiendo que su angustia se desvaneciera.

-¿Um?-preguntó Jack.

-Recuerdo que el día del funeral de mi abuelita me había alejado de mi abuelo para poder dejarle un dibujo que había hecho para ella, pero que no pude darle cuando estuvo en el hospital. Pude sentir esa sensación como si algo me tocara, algo frío y tenebroso... cuando voltee vi...vi una sombra y unos brillantes ojos oscuros...no pude ver más que la forma de una persona completamente oscura...me asusté tanto, que jamás quise volver a pisar el cementerio pasado el medio día...

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención el espantarte...aunque debo de decir que nunca creí que podrías sentirme ahí...

-Eso es porque él es muy sensible-dijo Yisho-ya que su destino era tan intrincado no es raro que sea susceptible a cosas como espíritus.

-Oigan chicos...sé que esto es muy interesante, pero quisiera saber porque era tan necesario que conociera al Señor Jack.

-Sí, podrían explicarse, sinceramente, ¿no deberían llevarlo al otro lado?

-Bueno, verás Jack, el punto es que necesitamos tu ayuda para algo...

-Bueno Mina, no sé para qué te seré útil...

-Jack, no te va a gustar mucho lo que te tenemos que decir-dijo Yisho.

-¿Así? No creo que haya nada que me pueda molestar tanto, ¿o sí?

-Jack...Yugi, él...

-¿Qué tiene él Mina?

-Jack, él murió a manos del oscuro-fueron las palabras de Yisho antes de que el lugar quedara en silencio, Yugi solo bajo la cabeza y esperó pacientemente la reacción del Sepulturero.

Ooo

R&R


End file.
